Cheeto Dust
by Disco Ant
Summary: Before Zenigata met Lupin III he was just a simple cop, living a mostly mundane life filled with annoyances at work and drama at home. Story contains language, some violence, and dramatic things.
1. Story Notes and Pilot

**Story Notes**

I was looking through all of my unfinished stories and came across Cheeto Powder, reading some of it only to remember that I had completely missed the whole point of why I wanted to write the story. And that point was to make it like a TV show, where each chapter is an episode. Instead, it became just another story.

And so now comes Cheeto Dust, which is a lot like Cheeto Powder, but more sad, as the Cheeto was actually pulverized into dust form. Poor little Cheeto. :(

My plans for this story goes as such...  
- The first chapter is the pilot, to set things up for the series and some background stuff and such.  
- When writing a script for a TV show (In 12 pt Courier, mind you. Ugh, this font is hideous...), each page is about a minute. And although that is in script form, I am going to hold to the same rules. Pretending this is an hour show on a channel with no commercials, I will plan on anywhere from 35-40 pages a chapter. (I averaged out all the extra lines used for character names, although it could be either more or less, as I've seen scripts for hour shows, timed for commercials, that are around 70+ pages. But, man, these chapters are gonna be long...)  
- According to the internet, which is always absolutely correct, the average episode count for a season is anywhere from 20-30 episodes. Now, that is not always true, as most shows I watch have like a 10-15 episode season, which sucks, as you get into it and then it's over and then a year later 10-15 more episodes for your enjoyment until the process of heartbreak and impatient waiting begins. I am putting this story at 13 episodes (chapters), which will then leave the readers waiting for a year for 13 more. No, not really. The year wait is between each chapter. Sounds about right for me.  
- Since I am the all-knowing and all-seeing Disco Ant, this story does not follow anything truthful to the backgrounds of the characters, whatever those backgrounds may b- I mean, as their super duper exciting and riveting backgrounds are just too awesome for me to handle.  
- The story takes place way in the past, just after the dinosaurs became extinct, but right before we got flying cars. Man, those were the days...  
- I think that Zenigata would be so much more useful and awesome if he weren't some bumbling oaf who trips his way through a sad and pathetic life, so in this story he is not his anime character, but one more serious and a-hole-ish.  
- I may throw in characters other than Zenigata into this. One is already planned, actually. So the 'may' part is not really true, unlike the internet.  
- I am going to be a rebel and break all the rules by leaving Cheeto Powder up for any who want to read what that version was like. And I think all the same characters that were in that story are in this one. It's just all alternate universe or something not even close to that.  
- I have no idea how Japan works and don't really care to know, so most of the things written in this will be stuff borrowed from cop dramas I watch here in the US, which I'm sure isn't even how things are done in the US, but in fiction land. So, expect everything to be wrong. And everyone to be rude and angry. :D  
- Places in Japan will be used, but are not geographically accurate in this story. The Japan in this story will be fiction Japan, where everything is wonkier. Street names are made up.  
- I don't know police codes (or lingo, really) and how they work, so I will use them sparingly, just to make things sound more cop-ee and such. And, again, expect them to all be wrong.  
- While writing this chapter I stupidly did not follow any type of structure. As TV shows usually follow the five or six act structure (five acts plus a teaser, usually written around commercial breaks) I will be using this for all future chapters. As such, this so-called pilot wouldn't really want to make me sit and watch more if it were actually a show. xD I basically just had a few ideas and started writing, which is how I write all my other stories.  
- This story has nothing to do with Cheetos, nor do Cheetos appear in this story.

And these notes are closing in on two pages, so I will stop being an idiot and get on with the story. xD

* * *

**Pilot**

The fierce storm that had pelted Tokyo with rain for the last hour was just beginning to move past the city, the relentless downpour now reduced to scattered showers. The dark clouds made their way north, passing in front of the full moon as strong gusts blew them to their next destination.

The streets began to fill with cars as the evening grew later, workers heading home for a nice warm meal. Those unfortunate enough to have to walk home shielded themselves from the blasting winds and cold showers, huddling deeper into their jackets as they hurried down the sidewalks.

"Move," a young man clad in dark clothes yelled as he began to shove his way through the pedestrians. "Get outta my way!"

The assaulted pedestrians stopped their trek home and glared at the man as he ran past them.

"Excuse me," a much older man in a dark suit and black trench coat said loudly, yet kindly, as he pushed his way through the crowds. "Pardon me," he said as he was soon out in the open, stopping and looking around for the young man he had been chasing the last four blocks.

"Damn it," the man muttered under his breath, which was gasping for air. He bent down, leaning his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"He ran down the alley," a young woman said as she pointed to her right, towards a small litter filled alley.

The man smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you, miss." He looked down and smiled at the small boy who hid behind the womans legs.

He inhaled deeply and looked up, the wind blowing the trench coat behind him, a firm grip now on his hat to keep it from blowing down the street.

The young man was probably long gone, but the older man was not one for giving up. And so with breath now stable, he pushed forward, aching legs taking him towards the alley.

He felt fortunate that the alley wasn't a through-way, unfortunate that all that separated himself from the next street was a rusty chain link fence.

The man walked to the fence and wrapped his fingers around the mesh, clutching it tightly. A loud sigh slipped through his lips as he stared up at the top, knowing there'd be no way he could make it over.

The man turned, resting his back against the rusted metal. With a hesitant hand he grasped at the radio from inside his coat. He slowly brought it up to his mouth, pausing as he stared off, his index finger pressing down the button on the top.

"This is Inspector Zenigata. I've lost sight of the suspect in an alley between Main and Maple. I'll be going around the back onto Second to see what I can find."

It wasn't the first time he had to report a lost suspect. Many in the station just wished the much older man would retire or that their captain would stick him behind a desk so he could no longer get in their way. Inspector Zenigata knew this, yet instead of giving in it only made him work harder.

Although working harder wasn't that easy to do when you had an old knee injury causing a permanent limp and depended on lungs that had to endure three packs of cigarettes a day for the last thirty years.

"Maybe they're right," he sighed as he stared up at the night sky peaking out from the clouds. "Maybe I should just hang it up..."

He pushed himself away from the fence and, with head hung low, shuffled off down the alley and towards the street.

Ten feet from the exit he stopped, looking up as footsteps caught his attention.

Walking towards him were four shadowy figures.

"Well well, what have we got here?" one of the men asked, his body of average height but rounder than the others.

"Hey," another, a tall and thin boy, said as the group continued to approach the Inspector. "That's the cop that was chasing Kobey."

"Heheh, yeah, I think it is," the round boy said.

Inspector Zenigata reached for his holster and grabbed his gun, pulling it out but unable to point it at the threatening individuals as a figure fell from the fire escape above him.

"Hey, Kobey, we were looking for you," the most average looking boy in the gang said with a laugh.

Inspector Zenigata grunted in pain as Kobey slammed an elbow into his shoulder on his way down to the pavement, the move causing him to let loose his gun.

Kobey laughed as the older man held his shoulder. "You want to quit?"

Inspector Zenigata looked up, trying to hide his shock.

"Yeah, I heard you whining down here," Kobey laughed. "Surprised you didn't even see me. Not much of a cop, eh?"

Inspector Zenigata glared at the young man and stepped forward to take the cocky bastard out.

"Not tonight, gramps," Kobey said, avoiding the punch thrown at him and reaching out to grab the extended arm.

The Inspector groaned in pain as his arm was twisted back behind him, the young man holding it straight out as he wrenched it past it's extension point.

The youngest and shortest boy in the gang looked on, shocked by what he saw. "H-hey, Kobey, what are you doing? That's a cop!"

"Shut up, Izo," Kobey shouted as continued pushing the Inspectors arm back until he heard a small snap, the sound bringing an evil grin to his face.

Inspector Zenigata screamed in pain as tears filled his eyes. With a shove to the back he found himself laying on the ground.

Kobey walked over and picked up the Inspectors gun.

"Kobey, what are-," Izo yelled as the first shot was fired. He flinched as three more shots followed.

"Haha, guess he won't be bothering you anymore, eh, Kobey?" the tallest boy in the gang laughed.

Izo could only stare in shock at the now still body on the ground, the blood pooling up around it. Sickness coming over him, he leaned over and threw up, this causing the others to laugh.

"Come on," Kobey said as he shoved the barrel of the gun down the front of his pants and walked towards the others. "Let's get something to eat."

The others agreed and followed behind him, the average boy having to grab Izo and pull him with, the others having fun teasing him on seeing his first dead body.

...

In a house on the other side of the city a man sat in his dining room, a bowl of rice in his left hand and chopsticks in his right as his eyes stared intently at the police scanner on the table in front of him.

Various messages had come across that night and for the young cop it was as if he was still on duty, out on the streets and chasing down criminals.

Except that this cop did no such thing at that stage of his career, stuck behind a desk at a police kiosk to answer questions and fill out reports.

But still, the man dreamed of doing more.

"All units be advised," a mans voice said over the radio. "We have an officer down at 16 Main Street. I repeat, we have an officer down. Suspects are armed and on the run."

The man set his bowl down and jumped to his feet, grabbing his jacket as he rushed to the door.

It was just a feeling the man had, that he had to be at the scene. He didn't know if it was the cop in him or something else.

It was only when he arrived at the alley did he realize that it was both.

The officers standing around looked back at him as he stood at the front of the small crowd that had gathered, some whispering to each other as they looked uncomfortable of his presence.

"So," an inspector said as he walked up to him. "I see you were told already."

"Told?" the man questioned. "Told what? I just heard about this on the radio and..." The man paused and looked around, noticing the stares he was getting. "What's going on? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Heiji," the inspector said as he stared down. "I'm sorry to have to inform you that your father is dead."

Heiji's expression turned to one of confusion and sorrow, slowly shaking his head as he stared at the man. He looked over as two medical responders wheeled a stretcher towards him, the body on it completely covered.

The inspector nodded to one of the men and they stopped, the cloth over the victims face slowly pulled back and letting Heiji see the face of his father, to show him that what he was told was in fact the truth.

"No..." Heiji stepped back while shaking his head, the tears running down his face. "No!"

He fell to his knees and held his head, the inspector kneeling down to comfort him.

_Eighteen years later..._

Koichi was eleven when his grandfather had died, the loss hitting him hard. He would never hear another story from the man; never hear the mans infectious laugh; never again see that smile that could brighten up any room.

His grandfather, who was the reason for him wanting to be a cop, was stolen from him by some filthy murderous criminal.

But worse of all, this criminals actions had slowly taken his father from him as well, the man who was once the strongest Koichi had ever known deteriorating into a drunk shut-in, who, long after he had been fired from the police force, spent every waking hour trying to solve his fathers murder.

Having stolen the files of the now cold case, his father had built his own investigation board in his study, doing all he could to solve the case.

Koichi remembered watching as his father stood in front of that board, the boy unable to do anything as his father drank himself into a fatal heart attack over a case that he never could solve, even after seven years of staring at it.

And now it was Koichi's turn to stand there, in the same spot his father had spent many hours of his life standing, staring at the same photos and files and timelines that his father had stared at.

"You coming to bed?"

"Uh huh," Zenigata said, his eyes not once looking at the woman in the doorway.

"I think you've worried that case enough tonight." The woman was a little chubby and stood barely over five feet tall. Her one noticeable feature was her beautiful face, which was framed out by her long black hair.

"Yeah, sure." Again, not even a momentary glance at her.

"That board was the last thing your father saw, Koichi. Maybe you should give it a rest."

"There's something I'm missing," he muttered to himself.

She could only sigh in surrender and walk away, fully knowing that one day she would lose her husband the same way he lost his father.

It would be hours later when Zenigata crawled off to bed, his eyes staring intently at the ceiling as his mind went over the evidence that he had gone over thousands of times before.

Hours after that the alarm on the clock rang, his wife reaching over to the night stand and shutting it off.

Out of habit she stared at the clock to see what time it was, although every morning when she did this she always saw the same numbers, as she had for years set her alarm to go off at five-thirty.

And continuing with her usual routine, she sat up in bed and stretched, looking over to wake her husband. And just as was usual, he wasn't there.

She slid out of bed and put on her robe, tying the garments small cloth belt around her waist as she stepped into the kitchen.

Zenigata was there inhaling his breakfast and gulping down his tea as he stood at the counter and glanced at the paper.

His wife stood behind him unnoticed, staring at him in silence as her mind worked out what words to say to him.

"Koichi, I need to talk with you."

Zenigata glanced at his watch and set the tea cup down. "Can it wait until tonight," he wondered as he turned to her, his eyes never meeting hers as he walked quickly past her on his way to grab his jacket. "I'm gonna be late. And make some of those dumplings for dinner. Toshiko seems to really like those."

Only her head moved as she glanced at him, for the first time their eyes meeting as he was headed out the door.

"I love you," he said before he closed the door, the words spoken having lost their meaning long ago.

She wrapped her arms around her and stared at the floor. Closing her eyes, she exhaled deeply, knowing she had to put on an appearance that everything was okay so that Toshiko, their seven year old daughter, could live her life in ignorance of her parents long going problems.

"Tonight, yeah," she muttered before walking off to wake her daughter.

...

Zenigata stood in front of his locker and opened it. He began to undress, not stopping his almost daily routine as he returned the greetings other officers gave him as they walked on by to their lockers.

The chatter in the locker room was always the same: talk about families, relaxing at home and the occasional mention of cases and criminals. Zenigata had long ago drowned it all out.

He stood and tucked his shirt into his pants, zipping and buttoning them up before moving on to his tie. He always took it slow with the knot, getting it nice and neat before slipping on his jacket. One of the last things he put on, the jacket was always tugged and pulled so it appeared straight and wrinkle free, every button on it utilized before more straightening took place. Looking presentable, he grabbed his hat from the upper shelf and put it on before slamming the locker door shut and leaving.

The station was large and housed several different divisions, from traffic cops to motorcycle cops to the detectives who worked more high profile cases. And even though they were all together, they may as well have had miles separating them, as none of the divisions seemed to integrate with each other.

Zenigata, always focused on the task put in front of him, didn't mind or even care about this, as other officers only seemed to prolong his work and complicate things.

He walked down the halls and made his way through a doorway and into a small room, chairs and tables set up to face the pedestal at the end of the rectangular space.

He sat down in his usual place towards the front. Not long after the room was full of officers, all of them quiet and looking ahead as their captain took his place behind the pedestal.

Captain Mamoru Oshiro was a man close to six feet tall with broad shoulders and an almost always dour expression. His short graying hair was slicked back on his head, giving his face a more pudgy appearance.

"Okay," Captain Oshiro said gruffly as he looked down at the papers in front of him. "Before we get to the briefing I want to remind you all that the next promotions ceremony is tonight at Jinicho Hall. It begins at seven o'clock sharp, with food and drinks being served beforehand. I only bring this up because one of our own, the soon to be Sergeant Zenigata, is taking part in it. So, a big congratulations to Officer Zenigata for his hard work and dedication to the police force."

The other officers said their congratulations as he nodded and thanked them.

"Also, we have a new member to the team. Please give a warm welcome to Officer Yasu Ozawa, who the traffic division was kind enough to give to us."

The young woman, approximately 26 years of age, stood as she brushed the feathery bangs from her eyes. She was all of five foot two and around 100 pounds, her face portraying a shy smile as she thanked the others for their warm welcome.

"Ozawa, you will be riding with Zenigata today. Any objections?" He glanced up at the two.

On the inside this annoyed Zenigata, but on the outside he acted as if he had no problems with any of it. In truth the last thing he wanted was to be stuck with an ex-traffic cop.

The traffic division was the place officers were sent to when they did something bad. It was like Hell in the police religion. It was never a good place to be from or to be sent to.

"Okay, great," Captain Oshiro said as he stared down at his notes. "First order of business, the Pachinko Nine. Seems they're at it again, so I want extra attention placed on pachinko halls. Routine stops and walkthroughs would be a plus to comfort the patrons that we are indeed acting on this. Second, it seems we've been having problems in Tsukuda."

The cops seemed to protest this, low murmurs interrupting the captain.

"Okay, guys, calm down. I know this is Baysides problem, but they've been swamped by the increase of smuggling at the harbors, which I know should be the coast guards problem, but that's just how things are right now. All I want from you is, if you have the time and hear a call for that area, just jump in and help. We're all on the same team."

"Then why didn't they help us when that Kishi gang bullshit was going on?" one officer asked.

"Yeah," another blurted out. "Three of our guys get shot and they criticize us for not getting the job done? What the hell is that?"

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Captain Oshiro sighed. "But, I get my orders from the top and this is what they want from us."

This seemed to quiet the room, the captain looking at his officers to make sure they were finished with their griping.

"The last order is that stolen car. Remember, it's a standard issue embassy four door sedan. If you find it, try and keep it quiet, okay? The guys at the embassy don't need anymore embarrassments this month."

Some of the officers laughed at this, having had enough of diplomatic issues hampering police investigations and unruly diplomats getting off with nothing more than a small slap to the hand. Even though it was a serious issue, a stolen car with embassy plates was the last thing on their minds when they hit the streets.

"That concludes this mornings meeting," Captain Oshiro said as he stared proudly at the officers before him. "And, as always, stay safe out there."

The officers stood and got together with their partners as they left the room, all heading towards the side parking lot where the patrol cars were stored.

Zenigata glanced down unhappily at his new partner as she bounded on down the hall, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

"So," she said. "What are we doing today, sir?"

'Sir?' He glanced at her with a perplexed look. "You don't need to be so formal, Ozawa. Just call me Zenigata like everyone else does."

"Oh, okay." She looked up at him with a big smile. "It's just that in Traffic we don't work with anyone, so we are always having to talk with our superiors. And my last superior, a scary looking old guy named Matsuo, who thankfully isn't at all related to my best friend, who is also a Matsuo, insisted that I call him 'Sir', like I was his slave or something."

Zenigata stared off in front of him and sighed, which was unheard over Ozawa's continuous talking. He glanced down at her as she kept yapping on about her old job.

"...and this paperwork, that _Sir_ Matsuo made us do even though it was his job to fill it all out, was so boring and long and took forever to do. I hope there isn't a lot of paperwork with this job. Please tell me there isn't."

Zenigata hesitated to answer, as the silence was a relief that he didn't want to ruin.

"Well?" she wondered, staring at him and anticipating the worst.

"Paperwork is for detectives and inspectors," he told her, much to her relief. "Our job is to patrol the streets and take calls, helping out where we can."

"That sounds kind of exciting."

He shot an annoyed glance at her as she left the station ahead of him.

...

"Wow," Ozawa said in shock, her eyes plastered on a black sports car that cut them off and sped down the street. "What's with that guy?"

"Hold on," Zenigata said, flipping on the lights and sirens and speeding off after the car.

The patrol car sped past pulled over cars and slowed slightly through intersections, Zenigata making sure not to hit anyone crossing the road, of which luckily there were none.

The pursued vehicle sped on for almost three blocks before the driver gave up, the car pulling over to the side of the road and stopping.

Zenigata parked the patrol car behind the sports car and looked over at Ozawa.

"You want to take care of this one?" he asked her.

"Um, I... I don't know what to do," she answered as she began to panic.

Zenigata sighed in annoyance. "Walk up to the drivers side door, but stay behind it in case he pulls out a weapon. Ask him for his drivers license and why he was driving so fast. Just keep him talking to distract him long enough for you run his license and look for any outstanding warrants or unpaid fees. If there's nothing on his record then write him a ticket and send him on his way."

She nodded while nervously biting her lower lip.

"I'll be on the other side of the car in case things get out of hand. Come on."

She watched as he left the car and then quickly unfastened her seat belt and opened the door. Once out of the vehicle she composed herself and stood tall, chest out as she walked up to the drivers side door.

Zenigata wandered around the back of the vehicle, peering in through the windows to see if the driver had anything illegal inside.

"Good morning, sir," Ozawa said to the driver.

The driver looked back at her and smiled. "Hey Yasu," the man grinned. "I didn't know you were a patrol cop now. What the hell?"

"Izo," Ozawa said in shock.

The man referred to as Izo was 27 years old with short bleached blond hair. He had several piercings in his ears and face and a few tattoos on his lower arms. The clothes he wore were old and tattered, but part of the "look" he was going for.

Zenigata eyed Ozawa in displeasure, now unsure of her character if she knew people like the young man.

Ozawa glanced up momentarily at Zenigata and then back down at Izo. "Are you stupid?" she scolded him. "You could have hit us! And you could have killed someone! What is wrong with you?"

Izo only laughed and shrugged. "I was bored."

Zenigata cleared his throat and glared at Ozawa.

Ozawa ignored him, more aggravated at the man she somehow knew. "There are other ways to alleviate boredom, you know. Like getting a job and being responsible!"

Izo only shrugged.

Ozawa huffed up. "You're such an idiot, Izo. I don't even know what my brother saw in you. You suck as a friend."

Izo laughed. "Aw, come on, Yasu. I was the one who introduced him to his wife. Not my fault he fell apart."

"You could have helped him," she muttered. "Besides, we aren't here to talk about that. We're here so I can give you a ticket, which you probably won't even pay."

"I haven't paid one yet," he grinned.

"Let me see your license," she ordered. She grabbed the plastic card from his fingers as he held it out the window.

She input his identification number into the small computer in her hand and waited for his information to come up.

"Ah ha," she said happily. "You, sir, have ten unpaid parking and speeding tickets. I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate your car."

"What?" Izo blurted out in shock. "You can't take my ride!"

"Step out of the car!" She stepped back and glared at him. "I said, step out of the car, Izo!"

Izo sighed and did as he was told. He then glanced over at Zenigata and gave him a fake savvy smile.

Zenigata narrowed his eyes at the man.

"If there's anything you need to get out of your car, I'd suggest you do it now," Ozawa said as she tossed a notice on the front dash.

"Damn, what happened to that little girl who used to bug me?" Izo laughed.

"She grew up and became a responsible adult. What happened to that lazy jerk who used to hang out at my house and eat all our food?"

Izo grinned. "He got older."

Ozawa glared at him, she and Zenigata watching carefully as he pulled some things from the car.

"Well, if that's it, I'll be seeing you around," Izo said to Ozawa.

She handed him the ticket and his license.

Izo stared down at the two items and took them politely. With a wave he started walking off down the sidewalk.

Ozawa growled in frustration and stomped back to the patrol car.

Zenigata watched her before he made his way to the car and got back behind the wheel. He grabbed the radio and called for a tow truck.

"Of all the people to have to pull it over, it had to be that jerk!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared off out the front window.

"How do you know a guy like that?" Zenigata wondered as the two sat in the patrol car and waited to hear back from the tow company.

"He and my brother were really close when they were kids. He used to be nice, but then he started to change and became a jerk."

"Hmm." Zenigata stared at the radio as a static-filled message about a tow truck on it's way to their location came over it.

"At least I got to take his car," Ozawa said happily.

Zenigata rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll just steal another one," Ozawa grumbled. "I wonder whose car it is that we're even towing. The real owners won't get charged a fee, will they?"

Zenigata glanced over at her and slowly shook his head.

"Good. Because if they did Izo would really get it from m-"

"Tow trucks here," Zenigata said, gladly cutting her off. He waved to the driver and pulled out onto the road, driving on and continuing his job.

"So, you used to do this all alone?" Ozawa wondered.

"Never," Zenigata answered, sad for that fact. "My last partner was shot. Partner before that was able to move on and get his own partner to train. And the one before that retired."

"Oh. Well, I hope I'm more like your second partner, then," she grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be for the best."

"I can't wait until I can begin to train people." Her smile quickly faded as she looked over at Zenigata. "Not that you're such a bad guy," she added quickly. "I just want to learn quickly so I can finally be a detective. I've always wanted to be one ever since I was a little kid. My brother used to set up crimes for me to solve when we were little. He'd make them so hard that I could never solve any of them. But it was fun."

Zenigata forced a smile and a nod as he glanced at her. "Well, the more you know here the better off you'll be in the detective unit."

"I know, right?" she said excitedly. "When we get back to the station I'm gonna ask Captain Oshiro for some books and reading material to help me."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate you wanting to learn."

"What about you?"

He gave her a sideways glance.

"What do you want to be?" she asked.

"I am what I want to be," he answered, a bit confused as to what she was getting at.

"Oh, that's nice," she smiled. "So, you always just wanted to be a cop?"

He nodded.

"Just work your way up in the ranks and go where the job takes you, then?"

He nodded again.

"That sounds adventurous. Makes my dreams seem kind of boring," she laughed.

He said nothing.

"All available units," the voice over the radio, which had been silent for some time, said. "We have an 11-80 at the corner of Appleton and Pine. Assistance is needed. Ambulances are en route to the location."

"We're close," Zenigata said, flipping on the lights and sirens and making a quick u-turn. "Take it."

Ozawa nodded, not really sure of what to say.

"S-37 en route," Zenigata said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Um, S-37 is en route," Ozawa said, replacing the radio on the dash. "So, what's an 11-80?"

"Traffic accident. A bad one."

Ozawa stared out the side window, worried about what she would encounter. They had only been on the road for an hour and now she was on her way to experiencing her first major event as a beat cop.

What was once something she looked forward to was now something she was dreading.

Zenigata stopped the car quickly as they arrived at the scene, two other cars having gotten there first and taking care of the victims and the traffic.

Ozawa was slow to leave the car, lagging behind as she stared on in sickness at the horrible scene before her.

The accident was caused by a speeding car that had run a red light, slamming into a small van carrying a mother and her three children, two of which were still trapped inside of the twisted metal the van had been reduced to.

The mother, blood running down her face from the gouge on her forehead, cried out for her children as one of the cops was tending to her wounds.

"Hey!"

Ozawa looked up from the woman and towards Zenigata, who glared at her.

"Help out here," he yelled.

She took one last look at the heartbroken woman and hurried over to her partner.

Zenigata and another cop were by the mangled van, trying with what tools they had to pry the side door open enough to reach the children inside.

Gas leaked from the car and trickled under their feet, the potent smell burning their nostrils.

"Can you get inside?" Zenigata asked her, she being the smallest one there.

"I can try," she said, attempting to squeeze her body through the door as the two officers struggled to keep it pried open.

She got her body through and gasped as the two children before her sat unconscious, still strapped into their seat belts as blood covered various parts of their bodies.

"Can you get them out?" the other officer asked.

Ozawa could only stare at the kids with a pained expression. "Um, I-I'm not sure," she answered, wiping the tears away that formed in her eyes.

She grabbed the seat belts and tried to unlatch them, taking care not to jostle the children around too much.

"Momma," one of the children, a girl of about three, muttered as she started to awaken.

"It's... it's gonna be okay, sweetie," Ozawa told the child. "Your momma is right outside waiting for you. Just hold on, okay?"

The girl nodded while letting out a small whine.

Ozawa maneuvered herself in the small cramped space and stuck her face out the door.

"What's taking so long?" Zenigata asked, his arms tired from holding the door open.

"I can't get their seat belts undone," she said.

"Hey," the other officer yelled out to his partner. "Can we get a knife over here?"

The cop nodded and rushed over while fishing a knife from his pocket and handing it to Ozawa.

"Thank you," she said, reaching out to take the knife when she paused, her eyes staring in horror at the blood on her hands.

"Ozawa," Zenigata yelled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." She took the knife as she tried her hardest not to break down.

The girl stirred as the seat belt was cut, Ozawa carefully taking her into her arms and handing her off to an officer waiting outside the door.

The officer took the girl and handed her to the paramedics who had just arrived.

Ozawa cut the belt from the other child, a boy of around seven years of age.

She gasped as the boy fell over onto what was left of the seat. She checked and saw he wasn't breathing.

"Oh god," she muttered. "He's not breathing. He's not breathing!"

"Get him out here now," one of the paramedics told her.

Ozawa nodded and grabbed the boy, handing him off to the paramedic.

The paramedic set the boy on the pavement away from the wreck and started to administer CPR.

Ozawa crawled from the car, Zenigata and the other officer able to relax as the three quickly got away from the van.

Zenigata watched as Ozawa wiped away tears with the back of her shaking hands. "Hey," he said as he walked up to her. "You did a good job." He gave a serious stare while nodding his head once.

"Thank you," she mumbled as her eyes stared intently at the boy, a smile coming to her face as the child took in a deep breath before he began to cry.

Zenigata smiled, happy to see the child revived. "Get cleaned up and let's get out of here."

Ozawa looked back at him, not knowing how he could be so calm in that kind of situation.

"Got any cuts?" one of the medics asked as he came over to her. He motioned to her hands, not knowing if the blood on them was hers or not.

"I... I don't know. I don't think so." Her skin crawled, the children's blood on her hands starting to dry.

"Well, let's clean them up and see." He grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid and squirted in onto her hands, carefully wiping the blood off of them to see that she had no visible cuts or scrapes. "Looks like you're good."

"Thank you," she said with a slight nod.

He smiled at her and walked off.

She watched him for a moment before turning and walking towards the patrol car that Zenigata was already sitting in.

"You hungry?" he asked as she got inside of the car.

She stared at him in disbelief. "How can you think of food when we just experienced that?"

He shrugged and started the car. "You get used to it after a while."

She said nothing, staring at him for a moment as he drove away from the scene, which she then watched go by.

The trip to the small eatery was quiet, Zenigata with nothing really to say and Ozawa trying hard to find something to talk about.

Zenigata parked out in front of the run down noodle restaurant and got out of the car, pausing outside the building's front door as he waited for Ozawa.

The two entered and sat down at a table, of which there were few, where they were quickly helped.

"Oh, Officer Zenigata," the waitress sang out, happy to see one of her favorite patrons. She was a large buxom woman, short in stature and with medium length graying hair. She wore what looked like old clothes that she just threw on, her front covered with an old grease stained apron. "How are you this pleasant morning."

"Fine," he answered, no discernible emotion to his voice. "You?"

Although most would have taken his tone and one word responses in a more negative way, the woman didn't seem bothered by it. "I've been wonderful," she answered in an upbeat manner. "And what can I get you for today? The usual?"

"Sure. Ozawa?"

She glanced at him and then up at the woman before staring down at the menu before her. "Just some tea is fine."

The woman nodded and took the menus. "It'll be right out," she said while smiling at Zenigata.

"Friendly here," Ozawa said dryly as she had been pretty much completely ignored by the woman.

Zenigata had no response as he sat quietly waiting for his tea.

Ozawa glanced around the small eatery, which was cramped, dirty and dark. She was glad she passed on eating anything there.

"And here we are," the waitress sang out as she set down a large bowl of noodles in front of Zenigata and then set down two cups and a tea kettle in the middle of the table. "Anything else?"

"No, that's fine," Zenigata said.

"Enjoy your meal, Officer," the woman said flirtingly before rushing back to the kitchen.

Ozawa watched the woman and rolled her eyes. "What's her problem?" she muttered as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Zenigata shrugged. "She likes me," he said with a mouth full of food.

Ozawa really had to wonder why.

The two sat across from each other, rarely looking the other in the eyes as they stared mostly down at the table.

"So," Ozawa said. "I take it you've seen a lot of accidents?"

Zenigata looked up at her as he shoved some noodles into his mouth.

"I mean, you seemed really calm back there." Ozawa shrugged and stared down uncomfortably.

Zenigata washed the noodles down with some tea. "I've seen some. I wouldn't really say a lot, though. You never dealt with any in Traffic?"

Ozawa gave a short laugh and shook her head. "Fender benders. Nothing that happened over five miles an hour. Nothing like..." She stared down, getting upset once again as she thought back to the scene of the accident.

Zenigata stared at her and sighed. "I'm sorry to have tossed you in there like that, but I didn't have much of a choice under the circumstances."

"No, it's okay. Really, it is. It's not that... I mean, I have seen crime scenes and stuff. They've all been on training videos, but I have seen some gruesome things. It's not like I can't handle them or anything. It's just that-"

"You don't need to explain."

"But I feel like I do," she said, giving him a look as if pleading for him to let her continue.

Zenigata stared at her and nodded.

She looked down at the table in sadness and let out a long sigh. "I know I'm the new person in this division and I don't want you to think I can't handle myself. I can. The Traffic Unit has all the same training as other units have. And I'm a second degree black belt in judo, so it isn't like I don't know any self-defense."

"Second degree. That's impressive."

"Thanks," she said, slightly embarrassed by the praise. "What's your rank?"

"Sixth degree," he answered, as if it were no big thing.

"Wow. So, you're like, really really good, then."

"I guess," he shrugged. "Let me ask you something."

Ozawa slightly tensed, nervous as to what his question would be and whether her answer would hinder or help her career.

"If you're so sure of yourself, why did you crack out there?" He gave her a serious stare.

She stared down at the table and took a deep breath. "They were kids. I don't think seeing adults in that situation would bother me that much, but it's just so sad when it involves the young and innocent. Weren't you bothered?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He nodded. "That boy was probably no older than my daughter. But when you're out there on the streets you can't show any weakness. Whatever the situation may be, you have to stay strong, either for the people who you're helping or so the ones you're detaining don't think they can take you down."

"I didn't know you had a daughter," she said as she stared off, her voice almost a whisper. "But, I see what you're saying. And the next time, I'll try to stay strong and not let things get to me."

"You're only human, Ozawa. Besides, there's always Traffic to fall back on. That or you can get a desk job."

She glared at him. "I can do this, okay? This is what I want. I was meant to be an officer that makes a difference in this world. I wasn't meant to write tickets or file papers. I will do this."

Zenigata sat back and grinned. "Good. Keep that attitude because the next time you lose it over something I'm telling the captain that you're unfit for the job."

Taken aback at what he just said, Ozawa could only stare as he got up and started out the door.

...

Almost an hour of driving around the city had passed. The car had been quiet for most of that time, the only speaking done when a call came in or was taken.

Zenigata acted oblivious to Ozawa's anger. He knew she was mad and that her anger was aimed towards him. But a mad Ozawa was a quiet Ozawa and he didn't really want to ruin the silence he was enjoying.

"All units, be on the look-out for a white moving van, license number-"

Zenigata reached down and shut the radio off.

"Not important enough for you?" Ozawa asked snidely.

"Let Traffic handle it. Or do you think that's still your job?"

Ozawa tensed as her anger grew. She knew she couldn't say anything, especially what she wanted to at that moment, or else she'd be back handing out parking tickets.

Silence once again filled the car.

"Do you have kids?" Zenigata asked after ten minutes of quiet. "Is that why you were so bothered at the accident?"

"No," she answered in a low voice as she stared out the window. "I just have a niece."

"Hmm. How old?"

"Almost three."

"Sisters kid? Brothers?"

"Brothers. I don't have a sister."

"Is he older or younger?"

"Older," she answered as she gave a confused glare in his direction. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Just figured if we're gonna be partners then I should know something about you."

"So, what about you?"

"Only child."

"That explains a lot..." she muttered.

He chuckled at her remark. "What's your brother like?"

She shrugged. "He's..." In a way she was ashamed of the man who shared the same blood she did. And in another way she felt sorry for him. "He's got problems."

"Well, we all have those."

"His wife got sick and died shortly after their daughter was born. He's been out of work and drug addled ever since."

"And he has a toddler living with him?"

"No, of course not. Sai lives with my mother and father. Satoru lost custody of her last year."

"Oh." Zenigata glanced over at her to see she was now angry in a different way. "Sorry I brought it up."

"He's just so pathetic, you know?" she said, the words bursting out of her as she felt like letting go of the feelings that she had held inside for so long. "And he is always accusing me of becoming a cop just to spite him. I try to help him and all he can do is yell at me and call me names. It's like 'oh, gee, I haven't been called a pig ever, so it's all new and hurtful to me', you know?"

Zenigata glanced over at her and grinned.

"And he blames everything on our parents, like they were so horrible for giving birth to him so that years later he could make his own decisions and become a useless drug addict. And Sai is so adorable and now she may not even grow up to know her father. And I'm sorry," she said, realizing she was spewing her personal life at her partner, who probably wasn't even remotely interested. "I'll shut up now."

Zenigata shrugged. "I couldn't do anything as I watched my father drink himself to death, so don't think you're not at least trying to help your brother out. Sometimes the only ones who can help are the ones who refuse to see they have a problem."

Ozawa stared at him in sadness and nodded. "Thank you. And I'm sorry you had to live through that. That's so awful."

"Well, just letting you know more of what makes me who I am."

"Do you hate him?"

"Sometimes. Other times I'm happy for him. And a little jealous."

"Jealous? Because he's passed on?"

"Nothing like that," he said with a short laugh. "More because he finally found the peace he was looking for. And has probably solved the case he could never figure out."

"Oh, well, that's good. For the both of you. I think..." She stared down at her lap, not really knowing what she should be feeling. "So, your father was a cop?" she wondered, taking the conversation in a different direction.

"He was for a little while. He was fired before he got anywhere, though."

"I bet that he's proud of you, of your promotion tonight."

"Yeah," Zenigata said with a smile. "I bet he is." He looked over at Ozawa and smiled at her.

She smiled back while wondering if all partnerships on the force were as much of a rollercoaster as the one she had with Zenigata, who had only been her partner for going on four hours.

She also wondered if all days on patrol were equally as eventful and boring as her first day had been.

"Let's break for lunch in an hour," Zenigata said as he stopped at a light. "And then we can go to that pachinko hall by the train tracks and see if we can find anything out about those robberies."

"Yeah, that sounds great." She reached down and turned the radio back on, which was in the middle of giving a report on a stolen car. "Should we take it?"

"Sure, why not," Zenigata said, quickly taking a right turn at the next street.

She flipped on the lights and the sirens. "S-37 heading east on Willow towards 56th to pursue the vehicle," she said into the radio.

"In pursuit of the vehicle," Zenigata corrected her. "But not bad. You're a quick learner."

She looked over at him and smiled, encouraged by his words. 'Maybe this partnership won't be so bad after all,' she thought as she looked out for cars in the intersections as Zenigata sped towards them.

...

Zenigata pulled the car into the stations lot and parked it in an open space.

Turning off the engine he looked over at Ozawa. "Do you know what we do at the end of our shift?"

"Get out of the car and go home?" she answered, that being what she did while in Traffic.

He gave her a disapproving glance. "We empty our vehicle of whatever we brought in when we took it. Weapons, files, trash, it all gets unloaded."

"Got it."

"Good, I'll leave it to you, then."

She watched with a lost expression as Zenigata left the car and walked towards the station.

Zenigata entered the station and headed towards the lockers. All he wanted was a nice hot shower and change of clothes.

Ozawa struggled to carry all of the stuff from the car, stuff that was the result of two people, but now left for one to deal with.

"'Ey Yasu," a young man in the matching blue shirt and pants wore by the motorcycle officers said as he hurried towards her. "Let me help you out there."

She stopped and let him take some of the things in her arms. "Thanks, Hiroyuki."

"Not a problem," he said with a smile.

Hiroyuki Yamamoto had been a motorcycle cop for the last three years, a dream of his since as long as he could remember. A year older than Ozawa and a few inches taller, the two had met in elementary school, remaining close friends ever since.

"So, your partner hang you out to dry or somethin'?" he laughed, tossing the items he held into the trash can near the stations entrance. He wiped his hands off on his pants before running his right hand through his medium length hair.

She shrugged as she tossed the rest of the trash away. "I think he's nervous about his promotion tonight."

"Promotion?" Hiroyuki thought about it for a second before laughing. "You got stuck with that guy?"

She glared at him. "And? What's so wrong with him?"

"Wait, you serious? You don't know, yet?"

"No," she said, not sure if she wanted to know.

"He's a dick. Always treats his partners like trash. They say his last partner staged the shooting just so he could get away from the guy."

"Shut up, Hiro," Ozawa said in annoyance. "That's so mean."

Hiroyuki shrugged. "That's the way I heard it. What'd he tell you?"

"Just that the man was shot."

"Uh huh. You see? Not even tellin' you the whole story."

"Because I didn't ask for it." She growled in annoyance and started to walk away from the man.

Hiroyuki laughed. "We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

She opened the door to the station and leaned on it as she turned towards him. Shrugging, she gave him a smile and stepped inside.

Hiroyuki laughed and walked off.

...

The clock on the mechanical ticker board outside of the community center read twenty minutes until seven, the sky a deep blue as the stars just started coming out.

The guests, wearing their very best, arrived and parked their cars. They rushed towards the entrance as the cold air began to blow, the last of winter still hanging around.

The atmosphere inside of Jinicho Hall was energetic as officers young and old, rookies and those long retired, gathered together to talk about their dreams and memories.

Zenigata, wearing his best formal uniform, wandered the crowd. He smiled at those who greeted him, not stopping to talk as his eyes continuously scanned the people before him until they stopped on the man he was looking for.

"Captain," he said as he walked up to Captain Oshiro.

"Ah, Zenigata," the man said as he shook Zenigata's hand. "It is nice to see one of my best here. This is a very deserving promotion for you."

Zenigata smiled and gave a small uncomfortable laugh, not really liking others praising him as he didn't know how to take it.

"It has always saddened me that your father could not have gotten the same deserved praise," Oshiro said as he sighed. "When we worked together I could see he was one of the best on the force. I apologize for being unable to keep him from falling as he did."

"It's... it isn't your fault, sir. I doubt anyone could have saved him."

Captain Oshiro nodded. Even though the two men had only worked together for a little over a month, Heiji Zenigata's mind had a great impact on the captain, who often said it inspired him to become who he now was.

"I... I should be going," Zenigata said. He stepped back and gave a slight bow before turning and walking off.

Something inside of Zenigata always snapped whenever his captain brought up his father, as the conversation always consisted of his captain blaming himself for Heiji's downfall.

Zenigata could never figure out this change in mood, whether it was his fathers complete selfishness in the way he lived or if it was the way his father completely forgot that his wife and son even existed.

Or if it was the fact that, like his father, Zenigata was the same; getting so involved in his work that his family always came second, if they even came at all.

It was then that the words and actions of his wife from that morning, as well as every other morning for the last year, came back to him.

He knew she was unhappy about their situation, but then she knew what she was getting married to. She knew that Zenigata was first and foremost a cop and that everything else came second.

Even the birth of his daughter didn't stop him or give him pause.

It was something he regretted, not even present at her birth as he was too busy chasing down criminals to care or to even have paid attention long enough to know which hospital his wife was at.

But in the end he got his man and a daughter, so the day was a pretty good one.

'Tonight,' he thought as he stood at the back of the line of officers to be promoted or awarded for their valor. 'I'll talk to her tonight.'

Everything would be good then and things would get back to normal. Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself of. He knew, like all the other times, it would end up being a train wreck.

The applause of the crowd was heard from behind the curtain the officers stood behind. Everything then went quiet as a man began to speak. What he said Zenigata didn't pay attention to, his mind too busy trying to think of the perfect words to tell his wife after the ceremony.

A man motioned the officers forward and all left backstage to take the spotlight out front, loud applause greeting them as they took a seat in the chairs lined up next to the podium.

The ceremony begun with the brave story of the first officer in line, who was being given an award for pulling a child out of a burning house and then resuscitating the small boy.

After the man received his award and returned to his seat the enthralling stories continued as more awards were handed out and promotions were given.

Zenigata, the last in line, took his place next to the police commissioner.

As the announcer read from his script, Zenigata noted that his story wasn't as heroic as some of the others, but how it told of his immense dedication to the job and how he kept the public safe from criminals.

More applause filled the room as the commissioner placed a new pin on Zenigata's collar.

The two then shook hands and smiled, keeping the pose long enough for the cameras before the men said kind words and parted.

"Wow, that was so great," an excited woman's voice said from behind Zenigata as he stepped off the stage.

Zenigata turned and looked at the woman in the tight black dress. "O-Ozawa! Um..." He found himself staring at the woman's body and had to force his eyes up to her face as a slight blush came over his cheeks. Even though the dress seemed to make her breasts appear smaller, it did a lot to accentuate the curves of her slim frame. "I... I didn't think you'd be here."

"What? And miss my partners big night?" She smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously. "I guess not."

"You look so nice. I can't wait until I get to wear a sexy uniform like that."

"Oh, uh, thanks, I think," he said, his words trailing off to a whisper.

"Oh, there he is," an older woman's voice said through the crowd. "There's my son."

Zenigata turned to see his mother walking towards him with brisk steps.

The woman was around 5'5" with graying hair that had been, for that occasion, tied up in a bun. She wore a brightly colored, yet tasteful, dress and equally bright shoes to match. The radiant smile on her slightly wrinkled face showed him how proud she was of her one and only son.

"Mother, you made it." Zenigata stared down at her with a loving smile.

"Of course I made it." She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I wouldn't miss my son's promotion."

"Oh, I just thought that after what happened with dad that you-"

"And who is this?" his mother asked, a little put off as she stared at Ozawa.

"Officer Yasu Ozawa, ma'am," Ozawa said as she stood at attention. "I work with your son."

"I see," the woman sneered, not at all liking the way Ozawa dressed. "I didn't know they let such women into the force."

"Mother," Zenigata said with a forced smile and nervous laugh. "She's my new partner. I'm training her."

"And does Hisako know of this?" his mother asked, referring to Zenigata's wife.

"Huh? No. Why would that matter?"

"You have to ask?" his mother scoffed.

"I'm just gonna leave you two to talk," Ozawa said as she slowly backed off. "Congratulations, Sergeant."

"Thank you, Officer," Zenigata replied, trying to keep everything professional.

"Ugh, disgusting," Zenigata's mother mumbled as she watched Ozawa leave.

"Look, mother," Zenigata sighed, getting more and more frustrated by her behavior as time went on. "She's my partner at work. I don't choose my partners. If I did I'd choose to not have any. There's nothing-"

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm an idiot, Koichi," his mother scolded as she shook a finger in his face. "I can see what's going on. You just wait until Hisako finds out about this little fling of yours."

"Mother," he said as the woman began to walk off. "Mother, wait!" He growled in anger while watching her disappear into the crowd and decided it best if he just let her be.

"What was that about?"

Zenigata spun around, his eyes staring at his wife, who was wearing a dress shirt and skirt, similar to what she wore at work. "Hisako, hi. That was... that was nothing." He smiled and shrugged. "Just my mother being herself."

"Ah, I see," Hisako replied, knowing full well what his mother was like.

"Hey, where's Toshiko?"

"She's with a friend, who's busy showing her off to everyone."

"A friend?" Zenigata wondered innocently, wanting to know who exactly was with his daughter.

"From the station," Hisako said, giving her husband a disgruntled look. "She's a woman I work on cases with."

"I wasn't implying anything," Zenigata said as he glared at her. "I was just wondering who was with my daughter."

Hisako closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Koichi. It's just that this case I've got... I hate my job sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Zenigata stepped forward and hugged her, holding her close to him.

Hisako gave in almost immediately and hugged him back, nuzzling her head into his shoulder and taking in the scent of his cologne.

"How about I take you and Toshiko out to dinner tonight," he said as his eyes stared off into the crowd behind him.

"How about I get my sister to watch Toshiko and just the two of us go out?"

He smiled, the two pulling away and staring into each others eyes. "That sounds even better," he said.

"Good, because I've already called her." She gave him a flirtatious look before leaning in and kissing him, the kiss gladly getting returned.

...

Ozawa sighed as she entered her apartment. She flipped the lights on and kicked off her high heeled shoes, letting them lay and they wish by the front door.

She closed and locked her door and headed towards the small kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

Leaning against the fridge, she opened the bottle and took a small sip. Replacing the lid back onto the bottle she walked out of the kitchen and to her phone, which sat on a small table near the sliding glass door that led outside to the small balcony.

The machine beeped loudly as she pressed the message playback button. The first message was nothing but static silence, cut off by another piercing beep. The second was silence before a click ended the call.

Ozawa sighed as she stared out the glass, a half moon hanging low in the dark sky, it's light having no effect on the blaring lights from the city.

"'Ey Yasu," the next message began. "It's Hiro. Just remindin' you about the concert tomorrow night. Miya's comin' with us, so at the end of your shift hurry up and get that sexy ass of yours ready."

Ozawa laughed. She could always tell when Hiroyuki had been drinking. And while she didn't really go for drunks there was just something irresistible about Hiroyuki when he was intoxicated.

There was a loud beep, then the automated voice telling her there were no more messages.

She smiled and exhaled deeply, fumbling with the water bottle in her hands while she forced her eyes away from the night sky.

The small pile of books her captain had recommended to her and which she had borrowed from the stations library sat on the floor, where she had dropped them hours earlier before preparing for the ceremony.

Near the books was her bedding, which she didn't bother putting up that morning, saving her from having to deal with lugging it all out and setting it up.

"More time to read," she thought out loud, wanting to dive right in and ingest every word printed on the pages. "First, a bath," she then told herself.

She set the water bottle on the floor near her bed and headed towards the bathroom, unzipping the back of the dress as she walked, the black garment slipping off of her body just as she closed the door.


	2. 1:01

My main inspiration for this story, how everything is structured and the subject matter, is the TV show Southland. Finding three scripts from the show I broke them down into the character pairings, acts and each pairings continuing storyline and how it's split up. (Writing screenplays for TV shows and movies interests me and this is the first time I've really looked into TV show screenplays, having browsed a couple movie scripts for other projects I am working on. But that is the reason for my screenplay dissecting nerdery. xD)

Similar to Southland, this story will have three main pairings, their stories being told in pieces throughout each chapter. Zenigata and his partner, Hiroyuki and his partner/friend (I don't know if motorcycle cops have partners, as I have seen them alone and riding along with another motorcycle cop, but I want to say that they usually just ride alone in normal situations), and the two inspectors who will be introduced in this chapter.

I'm still trying to get this kind of writing structure down, so hopefully this thing isn't too jumpy and makes sense. xP Also, sorry for throwing in a bunch of characters into this chapter, but it got kind of confusing when other cops were involved to figure out who was saying what. Reading it over after finishing it I realized that every cop was labeled as "the other officer" and it wasn't clear who was saying what. This way I can have these cops be the main extras who show up whenever one is needed, as I have them all working at the same station, which is odd, but oh well. xD But, if you do find it confusing, let me know and I'll try to make things less so. :D

* * *

**1:01**

"Aww man." Hiro recoiled from the strong stench as his friend and fellow motorcycle cop, Mori, entered the car, the smell of the aftershave he wore unbearable.

Ryutaro Mori was a year older and a couple of inches taller than Hiro, although his body had a slightly heavier build than that of his friend. The sides of his big round head were shaved, while the top was cut short.

Mori just laughed. "The ladies love it."

"Yeah, if you want to date meth heads, maybe," Hiro muttered as he drove away from the curb of his friends apartment building and sped down the street.

"Hey, some of those chicks are hot." Mori looked over at Hiro and laughed.

"Ugh, whatever." Hiro looked around as he switched lanes and sped up to make the light, barely hitting it as he turned onto the avenue the station was on.

Mori chuckled. He glanced out the window and stared at the dark rain clouds overhead, sighing in annoyance. "Mentioning hot chicks, when are you gonna get a girlfriend?"

Hiro smirked. "Yeah, like you and your girlfriend are gettin' along so great. Oh yeah, that's right. You don't have a girlfriend."

"I got my eye on Kyoko." Mori smiled as he thought about the young woman who did secretarial work around the station.

Hiro laughed. "Way outta your league, man."

"We'll see," Mori shrugged. "I bet I'll get her before you find someone."

"Tch, seriously? I'll take that bet cuz you're gonna lose, man."

"Two thousand?" Mori grinned.

"Two thousand."

Hiro and Mori shook on it. They both stared off out the front window, their expressions saying that they were sure they would win the bet.

...

Ozawa sat in the passenger seat of the patrol car, her eyes staring at the scenery around her as she waited for her partner to arrive.

As had been the norm for the last three days Ozawa was the first to arrive at the station, going through the daily briefs and walking to their assigned vehicle. And rather than stand outside in the cold she waited inside of the car.

Five minutes after she entered her partner arrived, a groggy looking Zenigata entering the car and sitting back in the drivers seat, letting out a low sigh before starting the vehicle.

"Not sleeping well?" Ozawa glanced over at her partner as Zenigata drove the car off the lot and onto the streets.

Their shift had just begun, the start of another wonderful day as the cold and damp morning greeted them.

"Think it'll rain much today?" Ozawa asked as she looked up at the clouds looming overhead.

Zenigata stared out the front windshield, his sleepless eyes watching the cars around him.

Ozawa looked out the side window as once again she didn't receive an answer. "So..."

The car was silent, Zenigata not saying a word all morning and Ozawa wondering if talking would get her yelled at, something she had become accustomed to the last few days.

"Oh," Ozawa said as the thought seemed to wake her up. "The captain was talking about some Daicho-whatever thing. What was he talking about?"

"Dai-Chiro?" Zenigata wondered.

Ozawa smiled. "Yeah, that was it. I was beginning to think you were mute," she teased.

"Not in the mood right now," he muttered.

"Sorry." Her smile faded as she turned her head away from him, staring out the side window.

"And the whole Dai-Chiro incident doesn't matter," he said, clearly not interested in discussing it. "It was solved a long time ago."

"Oh." Ozawa glanced over at him before looking away, staring uncomfortably at her lap.

Zenigata momentarily glanced over at her and sighed. "I'm not mad at you, if you were wondering."

She shrugged. "I was, kind of."

Zenigata stopped the car at a red light and glared off out the windshield.

Ozawa glanced over at him before looking back outside.

...

Hiro walked out of the station, his helmet held under his right arm as he walked towards the lot.

"Hey hey," Mori said as he rushed up to him. He held up a slip of paper, a phone number written on it in purple ink.

"Are you serious?" Hiro said unhappily.

"Told you," Mori laughed. "She's into me, man."

"You smell like a chemical plant. I don't know how anyone could stand three feet from you without dyin' of asphyxiation."

Mori laughed as he rushed ahead of Hiro, jogging backwards as he faced his friend. "It's called Summer Breeze, if you're interested," he said, referring to the aftershave.

Hiro grumbled under his breath as he took hold of his helmet and shoved it on his head in anger.

The radio on Hiro's belt crackled. "All units," a woman's voice said through it. "We have an 11-83 at the intersection of Vine and Mare."

A traffic accident. Always something you want to start your shift with.

Hiro sighed and grabbed the radio. "Officer Yamamoto responding."

His message was followed by two more officer responding calls.

He replaced the radio and got on his bike, starting it and speeding off.

...

Ozawa glanced over at a still fuming Zenigata for a moment before looking off. "You want to talk about it?" Ozawa wondered meekly.

Zenigata gave no reply.

"I took a couple of human behavior and counseling courses at the university," she said, thinking it'd matter. "I might be able to help."

Zenigata looked over at her, his expression telling her that he wasn't impressed.

She sighed and stared back out the side window.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently waiting for the light to change. "Years ago my father had taken some evidence from a cold case and my wife suddenly thought it'd be the right thing to do to return everything to the station."

"Oh..." She gave him a confused glance.

"And since my sister-in-law was watching Toshiko, we decided to have a huge fight, which ended up with me storming out of the house and sleeping in my car."

"Oh, geez," she said in slight shock. "That's horrible."

"And my wife, being a lawyer, and a damn good one, threatened to screw me out of everything I own if I decide to leave her."

"Do you want to leave her?"

"No, but in my anger and stupidity I may have brought it up."

"Wow..."

"So, any suggestions from those few courses you took?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well... a few things," she said, clearly not getting he wasn't serious about the question. "But I'm sure you don't want to hear them."

He sighed deeply. "Maybe later."

She gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. "Sure."

"All available units," the radio alerted. "We have a code 3 at 16247 Jasmine Street. Reports of shots fired with possible casualties."

Zenigata turned on the lights and sirens and made a quick u-turn.

...

The scene at Jasmine Street was a mess of cop cars and flashing lights. The area was cordoned off with yellow police tape, several officers standing behind it to keep the growing crowd that was converging at bay.

"Looks serious," Ozawa said, stating the obvious.

Zenigata said nothing as he parked the patrol car and got out.

Ozawa followed him through the gathering of onlookers, which mostly consisted of elderly women and little kids. One of the cops controlling the scene nodded as Zenigata and Ozawa approached, both ducking under the yellow tape and walking towards a small group of officers.

"What happened," Zenigata asked as he approached them.

"Sergeant," one of the officers, a short muscular man named Yori Goto, nodded. "It was a hit and run, followed by a gun fight between our suspects and a couple of undercovers."

Goto's partner, a young man of average height and thin stature named Nobuo Higa, knelt down by a covered body, lifting the sheet up to show Zenigata the face of one of the undercover officers killed. "Detective Hitoshi Suzuki," he informed them. "Three years in Narco. He and his partner were closing in on a huge drug bust when they were jumped."

Ozawa gasped and held a hand to her mouth, the man one she had dealt with while in the Traffic Unit, reporting to him a couple of times about a stolen car ring.

Zenigata narrowed his eyes as he stared at the deceased man. "And his partner?"

"Hospital," Officer Higa said as he covered Suzuki's face back up. "Took a single shot to the chest. Doc says he'll be okay."

"Who did this?" Zenigata asked.

"We think it was the Skulls," an approaching female officer, a Sergeant Naomi Watanabe, said. "Couple of eyewitnesses saw the whole thing go down."

Zenigata nodded.

The Skulls was a name he hadn't heard in a while, a once notorious street gang that was driven into the shadows when the Twenty Sixteens took over most of their turf.

"Who's running the case?" Zenigata asked.

"Inspector Hidaka," Watanabe said, not looking too happy.

"Great," Zenigata muttered.

"Who's that?" Ozawa wondered.

"That would be me," a deep voice said from right behind her.

Ozawa jumped and quickly looked back at the average looking man standing and glaring at her.

Inspector Kuya Hidaka stood around 5'7" and was slightly pudgy, his stomach filling out his dress shirt almost to the point of it stretching. He had a thin mustache and short unkept hair. And although he had the appearance of a young man, he was really closer to being middle-aged.

"Sergeant Zenigata," Hidaka said with a smirk. "It's been a long time."

Zenigata glared at the man. "Inspector."

Hidaka chuckled as he walked past him.

Zenigata tensed with anger, his already shitty day turning even more so.

"Okay," Hidaka said as he faced the group of officers in front of him. "I need the areas between Terrace, Rosemary, First and Eighth searched. Any Skulls members you find, bring them in. If they run, take them down. If you shoot and kill any of them, I will make sure the chief has your badge. We will catch the sons of bitches who attacked our officers and make sure they are punished to the full extent of the law. If the Skulls want a battle, we'll give them one."

The officers nodded, some giving a loud resounding "yeah".

"That's a pretty big area," Ozawa muttered as Hidaka continued talking.

"Skulls territory," Zenigata said. "Or at least it used to be."

"And we already know our men are armed," Hidaka said. "Be careful out there. Don't take any risks. Call for back-up if you need any."

The officers, having received their orders, parted to begin their search.

"Sergeant Zenigata," Hidaka said in a mocking tone as he walked up to he and Ozawa. "Why don't you take your pretty little meter maid and continue with your usual job of directing traffic and handing out speeding tickets. The other, more qualified officers have this handled."

Zenigata's jaw tightened as he glared at the man. "Sir," he sneered before he turned and walked off.

Ozawa glared at Hidaka as he smirked at her.

"Move along, now," he said. "And do be careful with that one, Miss. You wouldn't want to get shot now, would you?" he said, making sure he said the last sentence loud enough for Zenigata to hear.

Ozawa held in the words she wanted to say and turned, walking quickly to the patrol car.

Zenigata got into the car and slammed the door shut. He glared off, slamming the palm of his right hand into the top of the steering wheel. "Damn it!"

Ozawa, a bit unnerved, stared at him as she put on her seat belt.

...

Hiro had just finished writing up a man for speeding, the man livid and burning rubber as he sped off. Hiro sighed and shook his head, getting back on his bike and leaving the scene.

He stopped at a red light, glancing over at the decked out sports car next to him as rap music blared from the its custom speaker system. He gave the driver a thumbs up and a nod.

The driver nodded back while flashing some sort of sign as the passenger in the car turned the music up.

Hiro laughed, the light changing and he and the car continuing on down the street.

The next light turned red as he approached it, the sports car speeding through the intersection and Hiro ignoring he even saw that happen.

"Hey, Hiro," a man next to him said.

Hiro looked over, a cop car stopped next to him and Officer Higa seated comfortably in the passenger seat looking over at him, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, I hear your girlfriend is moving up in the world," Higa said.

"Girlfriend?" Hiro laughed. "Must have me confused with someone else."

Higa laughed. "Come on, I though you and Yasu were a thing."

"Tch, maybe back in high school. We're just friends now."

"Ah, the old "just friends" excuse," Higa said with a grin.

"She's cute, man," Officer Goto, in the drivers seat, said as he leaned closer to the passenger side door. "Grab that ass while you can."

Hiro laughed and shook his head.

"Officers," a female voice screeched from nearby.

They all looked over as a crazy middle-aged woman stood on the sidewalk waving at them.

"We'll let you handle this one, Hiro," Higa said.

The light turned green and Goto stepped heavy on the gas, the patrol car speeding through the intersection.

"Ugh," Hiro moaned, slumping his shoulders as he stared up at the sky. He sighed and drove forward, turning and parking at the curb.

...

"He's a natural born asshole," Zenigata said unhappily, he and Ozawa talking about Hidaka as they made their usual rounds, driving past all the hot spots.

Since their exchange with Hidaka the car had been quiet. After having pulled over a speeding car and giving the driver a ticket, Ozawa's curiosity couldn't be held in any longer, asking about the inspector.

"So, then you and the Inspector have a history," Ozawa said.

"You could say that," Zenigata sighed.

"Care to share the details?" Ozawa looked over at him, hopeful he would as the day was quickly getting boring.

Zenigata took a deep breath, his body relaxing some. "When my last partner was shot, IA handed the case over to Inspector Hidaka. He grilled me pretty hard and I snapped."

"Did you hit him?" she wondered happily.

He looked over at her and grinned. "Kicked his ass. Two black eyes, a few cuts, a broken nose, some knocked out teeth..." He stared of out the front window and chuckled over the memories.

Ozawa laughed. "And what'd he do to deserve that?"

"He said I shot Tori. They took my gun and had it tested, later finding out it wasn't the weapon that fired the bullet. So then he said I hired some low level gang member. And then when I wouldn't admit to his bullshit accusations he threatened to have my wife investigated. And that was when I lost it."

"And the chief allowed him to do all of this?"

"Who do you think is the chief's nephew?" He glanced over at Ozawa with an annoyed look.

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "And you still have your job after all of that?"

Zenigata shrugged. "I was suspended for two months and then put on desk duty for the next six."

"So, what'd they finally rule?"

"What me and my partner had said, that it was some ex-gang member out of his mind on drugs. Plus when they caught the guy he admitted everything."

"And Inspector Hidaka got away with all he did to you?"

"He was put on probation for a month, but unfortunately behaved and was allowed to continue to go on with his job."

"Must be nice to have your uncle be your boss," she scoffed as she shook her head.

"Yeah," Zenigata sighed. "But ever since his ass kicking he's kept me out of the loop on cases I'm helping with. Tries to make me look stupid, like I don't know what I'm doing."

"It doesn't seem to be working. I mean, you did get promoted."

"Yeah, almost two years behind average."

"Oh."

The car was silent as Zenigata drove through the business district. Not even the radio operator felt like talking that morning, it seemed.

"Everyone's behaving," Ozawa noted as she looked out the side window, glancing at those that passed by.

"Good for the city, but bad for us," Zenigata sighed.

Ozawa glanced over at him and grinned.

...

"Meth heads, man," Hiro complained, he and Mori sitting on their bikes as they finished with their lunch.

Mori laughed as he took his last bite, washing it down with what was left of his soda.

"Bitch was crazy," Hiro continued. "Said a helicopter was chasin' her and how she lost it inside of this hotel."

"Did you check it out?" Mori asked seriously as he got off his bike and threw his trash away.

"Yeah," Hiro said with a regretful sigh.

"Seriously?" Mori laughed harder. "What'd you do? Walk around and ask if anyone saw a helicopter? Why yes, officer," he said, mocking a citizen. "I did see one just down the hallway, looking confused and wandering aimlessly."

Hiro laughed. "I just walked inside and used the bathroom, then came out and told her the helicopter must have gotten bored and left."

Mori chuckled and shook his head. "You get all the fun calls."

"Ride with me and you can join in on the fun," Hiro grinned.

Mori just laughed. "I'm gonna go take a piss and then we can leave."

Hiro nodded, staying seated on his bike as he sipped at his soda. He glanced over as a dark blue sedan pulled up near him.

Inspector Hidaka got out of the drivers side. His partner, Inspector Shigeru Kinjo, a weedy looking man in glasses, stayed in the passenger seat.

Hiro watched as Hidaka approached him. "Afternoon, Inspector," he said.

Hidaka nodded. "Officer. I was wondering if you recognize this man." He pulled out a photo from his inside jacket pocket and held it out for Hiro to see.

The photo was a mug shot of a young man, tattoos visible on his shaved head while at least five pounds of metal was stuck in the many piercings on his face.

"Yeah, I know the guy," Hiro said with a nod.

"Seen him around?"

Hiro sucked up the last of his drink and tossed the empty cup in the trash can that sat next to him. "Hangs around 47th, by that seedy little bar. Probably there now, bummin' cigarettes offa people."

Hidaka nodded and pocketed the photo. He glanced over and nodded at Kinjo before walking back to the car.

Hiro watched as the car pulled out of the lot and onto the streets.

"What was that about?" Mori said as he walked back to his bike.

Hiro shrugged. "Just lookin' for some guy."

"Someone involved in that shooting?" Mori wondered as he got on his bike.

"Probably," Hiro said as he put his helmet on.

Mori took a last glance around before shoving his helmet over his head.

The two started their bikes and took off down the street.

...

Hidaka took it slow on the way to the bar, figuring that the man he was after would either be there or that he'd have to wait a while for him to show up.

Whatever the outcome, it wasn't worth the hassle of dealing with the rush through traffic.

"So, is this guy important?" Kinjo wondered as he sat back, his body relaxed as his eyes gazed off in front of him.

"He knows people and is pretty easy," Hidaka shrugged. "He should be talking by the end of the day."

"Hopefully he gives us something good..." Kinjo had seen this before, unreliable sources and people just out to screw the system, leaving the cops empty handed and with soon to be cold cases.

"He has his weaknesses, just like everybody else." Hidaka stared at the road and chuckled.

Kinjo sighed and glanced at his partner. "Hey, you're coming to Mia's graduation, right?"

"Of course I am. Elementary school, that's a big one for kids."

Kinjo nodded and smiled. "She's so excited about it. She already has this big party planned." He stared off, his smile growing as he shook his head. "Man, I can't believe she's already eleven. They grow up so fast, you know?"

"Tell me about it," Hidaka scoffed. "Sora is already talking about getting his drivers license. And he says he's planning on working over the summer to help pay for his lessons and a car."

Kinjo chuckled. "How did two messed up guys like us raise such great kids?"

Hidaka laughed. "I blame the wife for Sora's upbringing. No way any son of mine could be so mature and polite."

Kinjo grinned. "Yeah, must be my problem. I'm just hoping my kids don't end up like any of the scum we arrest on an almost daily basis."

Hidaka glanced over at him and grinned. "With your wife running things, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"And if I ran things?"

"I'd have already arrested your kids for the sake of humanity." Hidaka looked over at his partner and grinned.

Kinjo laughed and shook his head.

Their smiles slowly faded as they thought about the case, about catching the ones who killed one of their own, a man who no longer has the luxury of going home and seeing his family.

...

"See that guy?" Zenigata motioned his head towards a young man walking down the sidewalk.

It was the same man from the photo Hidaka had.

Ozawa looked over at the man, who constantly glanced over his shoulder as if he was being followed, and started to watch him.

Everything about him screamed "guilty". Guilty of what, neither of the officers knew. But they knew he was hiding something.

Zenigata pulled the car to the curb and shut the engine off. He got out of the car, closing the door and walking towards the man. "Excuse me, sir. I need to ask you a few questions."

Ozawa stood next to the car, watching as the guy turned and stared at Zenigata and then looked over at her.

The man, computing what was going on, panicked and froze for a second before he turned and bolted down the sidewalk.

Zenigata sighed in annoyance and started to run off after him.

Ozawa followed after a short pause as she tried to figure out what to do.

...

Mori stood on the sidewalk with two cops, Officers Sasake and Kato, all watching as Sergeant Watanabe and her partner took care of the situation; Officer Ito talking to a nine year old boy while Watanabe finished up the conversation with the owner of the store the boy had stolen from.

"Four guys for this?" Mori laughed. "Good thing that kid isn't packing."

"Five," Officer Kato, a man of average height and build with graying hair, corrected him. "Don't forget that you're a part of this, too."

Mori shrugged. "I saw the two cars and figured you guys needed some help."

Officer Sasake, a younger and taller man who rarely showed any expression, stared at Mori. "Hey, that kid stole the last copy of Seven Busty Sex Slaves. We're out here thinking about the guy who could have lost out jacking off to that cinematic gym."

"The kid's stealing porn?" Mori said with an unsure look. "What is he, eight?"

"Nine," Sasake corrected, as if that made a difference.

"Going on seventeen," Kato added. "You hear the mouth on that kid? Parents need a good talking to."

"Probably stealing that movie for tonights family viewing time," Sasake said with a shake of the head.

Kato watched as the kid was let go and smirked as Officer Ito walked towards them.

"So, Mori," Ito said. "What are you in to? High school lesbians? Tentacle rape? Anal?"

Mori laughed and shook his head. "Nah, none of that crap, man."

"Oh please," Ito groaned. "You trying to tell me you're some sort of perfect untainted angel of purity?"

"You mean I don't look the part?" Mori laughed as he walked back to his bike.

Halfway there his radio crackled. "Attention Officer Mori." It was Hiro, putting on a very serious voice.

Mori could only groan as Kato and Ito grinned.

"You are needed at Yoshi's on Rose Road for an emergency sale of teriyaki chicken," Hiro continued. "Please respond within the next hour, as the sale is for a limited time only."

"Dude," Kato laughed. "Your friend is gonna catch shit for that."

The radio crackled again. "Officer Yamamoto," a female voice said, "this channel is not for making lunch dates. How many times do we have to remind you?"

"Ten four, rebel leader," Hiro responded. "And it's more of a snack date, over."

"Damn it, Yamamoto," a gruff voice said loudly over the radio. "Shut the hell up!"

Officer Ito, never one to miss out on having fun, grabbed his radio. "Officer Yamamoto, what's the situation on the tempura shrimp, over."

Mori and Kato grinned.

"Tempura shrimp is a negative, chief," Hiro answered. "But, the Yoshi's down on-"

"Guys," the gruff voice said again. "This isn't a damn ordering line! Anymore of this shit and I'm writing you all up!"

"Man, you guys are stupid," Mori laughed. He turned and continued on to his bike, waving to the others.

The other cops laughed and waved as he rode off.

...

Zenigata and Ozawa had chased the man through the residential area of the neighborhood and were now in the small commercial district that bordered the town. Neither of them showed signs of fatigue, but unluckily for them the man they were chasing didn't seem to slow down, either.

The man cut down an alley, hurdling over piles of garbage and shoving a homeless man out of his way. At the end of the alley he made a hard left and ran down the sidewalk.

Zenigata and Ozawa followed his path, making their way through the alley as the homeless guy just stood and stared at them.

The young man quickly turned and ran across the street, avoiding the cars that honked and screeched to a halt, drivers screaming at him as he past them.

The drivers started back on their way before another slam of the brakes as Zenigata and Ozawa ran by.

The young man ran into a shop, barging his way past the customers and toppling displays as he went by them.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the owner of the shop yelled as he came out from behind the counter. He looked over as the front door was shoved open, his anger dissipating some as he saw the situation was being handled by the cops, although not in the way he wished.

Zenigata jumped over the toppled products as he hurried through the shop while Ozawa turned down a nearby alley, figuring she could cut the man off as he headed out the back door of the building.

She ran down the surprisingly clean alley and leapt towards the chain link fence that stood in the middle of it. Scaling the fence and jumping down to the other side she continued on, stopping at the end of the alley and looking around for the man.

The door to the back of the shop opened and the young man ran out.

"Hey, stop!" Ozawa yelled, running off after him.

Zenigata came out of the shop and followed behind Ozawa, who looked like she was starting to gain on the young man.

The man ran across an empty street and towards a set of train tracks.

Ozawa, about five yards from the man, glanced over as a train was speeding down the tracks. Her pace began to slow as doubt of the situation filled her head. Would she make it across the tracks in time or would she be hit and killed by the train?

Zenigata caught up with her and grabbed onto her shoulder, the two slowing down to a stop. "He's not worth it," Zenigata panted.

The two watched as the man leapt over the tracks, making it across just as the train sped by.

"Unbelievable," Zenigata muttered, hands on his knees as he bent over and caught his breath.

Ozawa said nothing as she breathed heavily, her right hand holding her side as she watched the train pass by, the young man now nowhere to be seen.

The two looked at each other, both unable to believe what they had just been through, Zenigata sighing and shaking his head as he looked back down at the pavement.

...

"I can't believe your wife is sticking to that," Kinjo said, his mouth full of food.

Hidaka stared off in boredom while sipping on a cup of coffee.

The two had stopped down the street from the location Hiro had told them about. Fifteen minutes of sitting there and no sign of the man they were after.

"Yeah, well," Hidaka sighed. He shrugged and glanced momentarily at Kinjo. "She says she wants to get back into modeling and how this diet is the latest and greatest." He could only roll his eyes, never understanding people raving about the latest diet fad, only to move onto the next fad when the last one was a failure.

"Aren't they all?" Kinjo grinned. He shoved the rest of the bun he ate into his mouth and licked his fingers.

Hidaka chuckled. "If it makes her happy, then what can I say?"

"But, the no sex thing?" Kinjo gave his partner an unsure look. "What about your happiness?"

"Well, sex makes her want to eat," Hidaka shrugged. "I more miss her cooking, to be honest. It wasn't like our sex life was anything special anyway."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kinjo muttered. "My wife is always- Hey, isn't that our guy?"

Hidaka sat up in his seat and looked straight ahead of them as the man Zenigata and Ozawa had been chasing ran towards the car. "Coming right at us," he grinned. "If only every criminal made our job this easy."

Kinjo watched as the man ran closer. He grabbed the handle of the door and waited, opening it quickly just as the man got to it.

Unable to stop in time, the man slammed into the open door and fell to the ground.

Kinjo got out of the car and watched as the man rolled around on the street while moaning in pain. He smirked and reached down, grabbing the man roughly and cuffing him.

...

"I ain't sayin' shit," the young man said as he sat on one side of a rectangular table inside of an interrogation room.

Inspector Hidaka sat on the other side of the table, staring down at an open folder in front of him. Inspector Kinjo stood near the door and leaned on the wall, his eyes staring lazily at the young man.

The young man crossed his arms over his chest and stared intensely at Hidaka.

"If that's how you want it to be, Takao," Hidaka said, closing the folder and grabbing it as he stood. "I'll just hand your file over to the prosecution and let them figure out how many years you can rot in prison for."

"Prison?" Takao blurted out, sitting up straighter in his chair. "I ain't done nothin'!"

"Shooting two undercover police officers? I wouldn't say that's no-"

"What?! I ain't shootin' no cops, man!"

Hidaka slowly sat back down. "Okay, but if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I ain't no snitch," Takao said, sitting back and slouching.

"You're not stupid, either." Hidaka stared expressionless at the man. "I mean, you've survived on the streets for this long, right?"

Takao scoffed and glared at Kinjo. "Man, stop starin' at me, asshole."

Hidaka looked back at his partner and nodded.

Kinjo sighed and left the room.

"There, now he won't stare at you anymore," Hidaka said as he opened the folder again. He pulled out a slip of paper and held it up. "Three years ago you were arrested for a convenience store robbery. Held the place up with a sword and almost cut the owners arm off."

"And I served time for that."

"You did, but you are currently out on parole and I think withholding information on a serious crime violates that. Do I have to contact your parole officer?"

"Tch, whatever, man. I don't care."

"Could be beneficial if you just talked." Hidaka looked up at the man, waiting for a response. "Okay, fine. Just means living in a cell for you."

Takao glared at Hidaka as he stood and started towards the door. "Fine, I'll tell you what I want to tell you."

Hidaka looked back at Takao and walked back to the table, sitting down once again.

...

Zenigata parked the car at a park, he and Ozawa taking a coffee break as they stared out the front windshield.

The rain had begun once again, a light sprinkling splattering the glass, the water drops gathering and rolling down towards the hood.

"So," Zenigata said, his turn to break the silence. "You miss walking around in the rain and checking parking meters?"

Ozawa stared off, her face expressionless, and shook her head. "Not really."

"Listening to all the excuses." Zenigata stared off and laughed. "But I was only gone for five minutes. I put money in the wrong meter. This meter was broken when I parked here."

Ozawa looked over at him in surprise. "You were in Traffic?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Let's just say I'm not one to always follow orders."

She stared down and nodded. "What do you think will happen to us?"

"For what?"

"Losing our man. The captain won't be happy."

"The situation was too risky. He'll understand."

She sighed and glanced down at the radio as static buzzed through it.

"All available units," a man said over the radio. "We have a robbery in progress at 753 East Harbor."

"Breaks over," Zenigata sighed, tossing his empty cup on the floor and starting the car. He flipped on the lights and sirens and pulled out of the lot, speeding off down the street.

...

"Sho is a nobody," Takao scoffed, shaking his head and looking away from Hidaka.

"He used to be your partner, though, isn't that right? And now he runs with the Skulls?" Hidaka glanced down at the file.

"Guy talks shit," Takao said in annoyance. "Says he's some big man in the gang when he's nothin' but an errand boy."

Hidaka nodded slowly. "Must have pissed you off, though, this so-called best friend of yours dumping you like that. And for some dumb piece of shit like Mikio."

"Tch, Mikio's another nobody. He tucked tail and ran when the first signs of the Twenty Sixteens showed up. Came out of their little hideout one day and saw '20-16' scrawled across the building. Dude pissed himself and took off."

Hidaka smirked. "Sho tell you this?"

"Nah, Sho don't talk to me. Got that from one of my contacts. He knows shit about everyone."

"You still deal?"

Takao laughed. "Haven't touched the shit since my little sister died from a bad batch. In fact, the guy that was shot, that Suzuki dude, I helped him out once with a tip."

"I thought you weren't a snitch?" Hidaka smirked.

"Tch, I ain't." Takao sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Hidaka a hard look. "I told him where to get the stupid fucks that killed my sister. Said they was passing around some bad shit. I wanted to see them go down."

"By going to jail?"

"I know people on the inside. They got my back."

"So, what you're telling me is that you're a saint." Hidaka glared across the table at Takao. "With this kind of a record," he said, lifting the folder.

"That's not me no more," Takao said in a raised voice. "Girlfriend got me into that Buddhist shit, with all the incense and meditation and what not. Stuff is the shit, man. I'm at peace with the world."

Hidaka set the file down and sighed deeply. "So, a regular Dalai Lama."

"Whatever, man," Takao scoffed. "I'm clean. Have been for almost a year."

"Until you feel like playing samurai again and robbing another convenience store." Hidaka gave Takao a bored look.

"I only did that so I could pay back the bitch dealer my sister owed," Takao said in anger. "Said he raped her and was gonna rape her again if she didn't pay up. I was desperate!"

Hidaka stared off at the table, pausing for a moment as he thought. "I'll tell you what, Takao. I'll help you if you help me. Sound like a deal?"

"And how can you help me?" he wondered, annoyed that Hidaka would think that he could.

Hidaka held up the file. "I'll make this go away."

"Huh?" Takao's demeanor immediately changed as he stared curiously, yet suspiciously, at the inspector.

"I can give you a clean slate and you can walk out of here record-free. I just need you to help me help you."

Takao laughed. "You ain't gonna do that for some low life like me, man. I ain't fallin' for your shit."

Hidaka stood and walked over to the small metal trash can in the corner of the room. He held the file over it and grabbed the lighter from his pocket, pulling it out and holding it over the file. "A cop is dead, Takao. Do you think we even care about some, as you say, low life? All we want are the ones responsible for the shooting. Letting you loose with a clean slate is nothing new. We do it all the time, as long as we get the big guys."

"Serious?" Takao sat up in his chair.

Hidaka lit the lighter and let the flame hover right under the folder. "It's all up to you."

"Fuckin' A, man," Takao said excitedly. "What do you need to know?"

Hidaka smiled, lifting the lighter and letting the flame hit the folder, which was soon half consumed and reduced to ash. He dropped the burning mess into the trash and walked back to the table.

...

The dark blue sedan sped through intersections, lights on but siren silent.

"I can't believe he fell for that," Kinjo laughed.

"Like I said," Hidaka shrugged. "He was easy."

"But, what's with this Diablos shit?" Kinjo wondered as he looked out for cars and pedestrians. "And can we even trust this guy?"

"The Diablos branched out from the Skulls when the Twenty Sixteens moved in. They aren't much of a threat, so haven't really showed up on the radar. Just your basic wannabe drug dealers."

"And they hang out at the old bank building? Isn't that place set to be demolished next month?"

"You're too suspicious, Shigeru," Hidaka laughed. "Loosen up once in a while. We've got our guys, so try to be happy, okay?"

"I guess... It still seems a little fishy."

Hidaka looked over at his partner and grinned, the man never one to gamble.

...

"Man, that kid's startin' young," Hiro laughed, he and Mori walking towards a small sushi bar, Mori having told him about the kid stealing porn.

Mori sighed. "I don't know, I just find it sad. What's he gonna be like when he's thirteen? Or sixteen? Or twenty?"

Hiro shrugged as he opened the front door, holding it open as Mori walked past him. He followed him in and let the door close, the two walking up to the counter. "That's not our problem."

"Isn't it, though? Shouldn't we be there to steer these kids in the right direction?"

Hiro gave Mori an amused stare before laughing. "That's the parents job, man. We're just here to throw the punk in jail in another coupla years." He glanced over at the woman at the counter and smiled at her.

The woman smiled and giggled, amused by his last comment.

"All units," a woman's voice on their radios said. "We have a stolen car heading east on Juniper towards the stadium. Requesting additional units."

Mori sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He turned towards the door and looked back as Hiro flirted with the woman behind the counter. He scoffed and shook his head, continuing out to his bike.

...

Hidaka sped into the weed filled lot of the old building and slammed the brakes on, the car sliding to a stop by the front entrance.

"You ready for this?" he asked, looking over at Kinjo.

Kinjo sat in the seat and took a deep breath. "If you say this is the place, then let's go grab the assholes."

Hidaka grinned and stepped out of the car, grabbing his gun and making his way towards the front doors.

Kinjo jumped from the vehicle and followed right behind, gun held tightly in his hands as he stepped into the dark abandoned building.

...

A young man in black baggy clothes and sporting a short red mohawk grunted as he was shoved from behind and pressed against his car. "I'm telling you I didn't do anything," he argued.

"You almost ran over that old woman," Zenigata barked as he put handcuffs on the man.

"I never even saw her," the man said in a raised voice. "She came out of nowhere!"

"She's ninety years old," Zenigata said, annoyed by the excuses. "She doesn't just come out of nowhere."

"Tch, man, this is bullshit," the man muttered as he was led to the police car.

Ozawa stood by the passenger side door and watched everything as it took place. She narrowed her eyes at the man as he was put into the back seat.

Zenigata slammed the door shut and looked over at her. He said nothing and got inside.

Ozawa sat down in the passenger seat and closed the door, sitting quietly as Zenigata started the car and drove back to the station.

"You're quiet," Zenigata said after a few minutes of silence.

"What should I be saying?" the young man said.

"Not you, dumbass," Zenigata yelled at him.

The young man grumbled something under his breath and sat back, slouching in the seat.

Ozawa shrugged. "Nothing really to say, I guess."

"You always have something to say." Zenigata looked over at her before looking back at the road in front of him.

She sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just too busy thinking," she muttered.

"I told you not to worry about it," Zenigata said in annoyance. "The captain will understand us not wanting to take that kind of risk. That's the last thing he needs is to have his people scrape two of his officers off the front of a train."

The young man in the back seat found the image funny and chuckled.

Ozawa glanced back and glared at the man, but said nothing.

"When I write up the report that's what I'm going to say, so don't worry about it." He glanced at her in annoyance.

"I won't," she sighed. "It has nothing to do with that, though."

"Then what is it?" Zenigata asked gruffly. He couldn't believe it, but he wished for her to go back to the annoying upbeat girl who never shut up.

"It's me," she said in a raised voice. "Am I good enough for the job? Will I cut it as a detective? What happens if I'm in a crucial situation and I hesitate? What happens if I get someone killed?"

Zenigata could only chuckle at her dilemma.

"I'm glad you find this all so amusing, Sergeant," she said in anger, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring off in front of her.

"You think you're the only one with these problems?" he wondered. "Everyone has them."

"I don't," the young man said as he leaned forward.

"Nobody asked you," Ozawa yelled at the man as she turned and glared at him.

The man shrugged and sat back in the seat. "Just sayin' that-"

Zenigata slammed on the brakes, causing the man to fly forward, his face slamming into the metal barrier in front of him. "Asshole," he muttered, glancing at the man, who groaned in pain, in the rear view mirror before continuing on to the station.

...

"And remember," Hiro said as he ripped the ticket from the book he held and handed it to the young female behind the wheel of a very expensive sports car. "Streets don't have 130 kilometer an hour speed limits."

The girl flashed him some attitude as she took the ticket, crumbling it up and tossing it on the passenger seat.

Hiro kept the smile on his face as she rolled up her window and sped off. "Rich bitch," he muttered, smile fading as he walked back to his bike.

"All units," his radio said as he got on his bike. "Shots fired. Officers request assistance at 837 Olive Drive."

"Officer Yamamoto respondin'," he answered, being near the location. He started his lights and sirens and sped off.

...

"What do you think it is?" Ozawa wondered, Zenigata taking the call and speeding towards the location.

She was hoping for something exciting. Other than the chase that ended in failure, the day had only consisted of three speeding tickets, two simple arrests, standing around for half an hour inside of a ransacked electronics store and a call about a drunk homeless man flashing passing vehicles.

"We'll see when we get there," Zenigata answered.

Ozawa nodded, sitting back in her seat and watching out for cars.

They sped towards the location, an old abandoned three story office building, and pulled into the lot right after Hiro had arrived, he being the only one so far on scene.

"We all goin' in?" Hiro wondered.

They all looked back as Mori sped into the lot and parked. "Starting without me?" he joked in a serious manner.

"Let's go," Zenigata said, the others following him up to the building.

The four got quiet as they stepped towards the front doors, which were sitting slightly open.

Zenigata peeked inside, seeing nothing except for a dark space with a few beams of light that shone in through the old windows. He looked back at the others and nodded.

They all drew their weapons and walked slowly inside, aiming their guns around them as they watched for any movement and listened for any noises.

The faint sounds of footsteps above made them look up, Zenigata looking around and finding the staircase. He slowly opened the door and allowed the others to enter before he followed them, his hand pressed against the door as he guided it shut to keep it from slamming or making any noise.

Two gunshots pierced the silence, making them jump. It also made the situation more urgent, Zenigata shoving his way past the others and running up the stairs.

Mori followed while Ozawa and Hiro stood and gave each other nervous looks.

A man shouted and more shots followed.

"Come on," Hiro said, trying to put on a brave face as he ran up the stairs.

Ozawa nodded and followed.

They caught up with Zenigata and Mori on the second floor, both spinning around and pointing their guns at the two.

"What took you so long?" Mori whispered, annoyed at the scare the two had given him.

Hiro just shrugged.

"Kuya? Kuya!" they heard a distressed voice yell.

"Shit!" Zenigata ran forward, the others following and covering him.

Kinjo lifted his gun as they ran up, lowering it when he saw who it was. "The assholes ran that way," he said, pointing towards the north side of the building, his hand covered in blood.

The four stared down in shock as Hidaka laid on the floor, the blood pouring from a gunshot wound to his chest.

"You three, go," Zenigata told them.

"But, Ser-"

"Go," Zenigata yelled as he glared at Ozawa.

"Come on," Mori said, leading the way through the building.

Zenigata knelt down by Hidaka. "Who was it?" he asked as he removed his jacket and bunched it up, pressing it against the wound.

Hidaka let out a small whine.

"I didn't see them," Kinjo said as he knelt down on the other side of Hidaka. "The ambulance is on its way."

Zenigata nodded while keeping pressure on the wound.

"Assholes came out of nowhere," Kinjo said, talking quickly as his voice trembled. "We didn't even hear them. Just the gunshots. But by then it was too late."

"What were you even doing here?" Zenigata asked in anger.

"Kuya said it was a hotspot. I don't know. I knew we couldn't trust the guy. Kuya said it was a sure thing, though."

Gunshots rang in the distance, Zenigata glancing towards the sound and hoping the others were okay.

"Hey," Mori yelled as he chased two men through a large room. He stopped and ducked down as one of the men turned and shot at him.

Hiro and Ozawa also stopped and ducked, Hiro shielding Ozawa with his body as Ozawa let out a small whine, the bullets flying overhead.

"You okay?" Hiro asked, running up to Mori when the gunfire stopped.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

Hiro nodded and looked back at Ozawa, who appeared closer to having an emotional breakdown the longer the chase went on. "You can stay here if you want. I won't tell."

Ozawa nodded as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Find some cover and stay low," Hiro told her before he ran off.

She watched him leave and then ran to an old desk, sitting down underneath it. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to keep her sobs quiet as her body shook.

Mori ran towards a closing door and yanked it open, seeing that it led to the small fire escape outside. He looked down and then up, the two men heading towards the roof. "Idiots," he muttered as he started to climb the stairs.

Hiro ran out the door just as it closed and looked up as Mori was stepping onto the roof. "Man..." he whined, rushing up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Stop," Mori yelled as he chased the men across the roof.

The two men ran to the edge and jumped.

Mori watched in shock, running to the edge and stopping. He looked across and saw the men on the roof of the two story building next door, one of them limping as they made their way inside of that building.

Hiro ran up and stopped next to Mori. "What happened?"

"Assholes jumped. Come on." He patted Hiro on the shoulder and ran back to the stairs.

Hiro slumped his shoulders forward and sighed, having run enough that day.

Sirens sounded in the distance as other officers and paramedics raced to the scene.

Mori grabbed his radio as he ran down the fire escape. "Suspects are inside of the building just south of the initial location," he said into it. "Two young males, one with a leg injury, in blue jeans and solid colored t-shirts. Both are armed with multiple guns." He got to the ground and took off for the building.

Hiro got to the second floor landing, staring at the door for a couple of seconds before continuing on.

...

Zenigata stood outside of the building and watched as Hidaka was loaded into the ambulance. Kinjo followed him inside and sat next to his partner, who was laid out on a stretcher with IVs in his arm and an oxygen mask over his face.

Kinjo looked at Zenigata and nodded.

Zenigata nodded back, watching as the doors were closed and the ambulance drove off.

"He gonna be okay?" Hiro asked as he walked up to him.

Zenigata looked back, Hiro walking towards him while Mori followed behind; Mori's lip busted as he shoved one of the men, the one with the limp and now cuffed, along with him.

Another cop handling the other man followed behind him.

"I'll let you take this asshole," Mori said as he shoved the cuffed male towards one of the other officers.

The officer grabbed the man and shoved him towards the car. "Nice work, you two," he said to Hiro and Mori.

The two nodded and watched as both of the shooters were placed roughly into the back of a patrol car.

Zenigata looked away from Hiro and back to the street as the patrol cars began to leave. "They don't know, yet."

Hiro and Mori said nothing, both angry about how the situation turned out. They looked back as Ozawa walked towards them, her head down.

"Where were you?" Zenigata asked in annoyance.

"You missed it, Yasu," Hiro grinned. "Ryu grabbed the guy and the guy turned and-" He stopped as Ozawa paid no attention, walking quietly past him with her head lowered. "Yasu?"

"I can't do this," she said to Zenigata, unable to look her partner in the face as she grabbed her badge and gun and handed it to him.

"Yasu?" Hiro said in shock. "What are...?"

Zenigata glared down at her and slowly took the items.

"I'm sorry," she told Zenigata before walking past the car and towards the street.

"Yasu!" Hiro started towards her, but was stopped when he had his upper arm grabbed by Mori.

"Just let her go," he told him.

Sergeant Watanabe and Officer Ito walked to their car, their services no longer required.

"Sorry about your partner, Sergeant," Watanabe said sympathetically.

Zenigata looked over at Watanabe and nodded. He took one last look at Ozawa and scoffed, walking back to his car and getting inside, starting the engine and taking off.

"Pfft, traffic cops," Ito laughed as he stood next to the car. "Such a joke. Surprised she lasted this long."

Already upset and the comment only making things worse, Hiro lunged at Ito.

Mori rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Hiro's chest, keeping him from doing something he'd regret.

"You shut the hell up, Ito," Hiro yelled as he fought to get loose from Mori's strong grip. "I'll kick your ass!"

Ito laughed mockingly at the threat. "Oh, if only your boyfriend here would let you, eh?"

"I say let him go, Mori," Watanabe said. "My partner needs a good ass kicking."

Hiro continued to struggle as Ito got into the car. Only when the door was closed did he start to calm down.

Mori shoved Hiro away while glaring at him in disappointment.

Hiro glared back at him before watching the patrol car as it drove off.

"Come on," Mori said angrily. "We have a job to do." He walked back to his bike and got on it.

Hiro stood unmoved, glaring off at the street as Mori rode past him, leaving him alone at the scene.

...

Zenigata sat at the wooden bench in front of his locker, looking down in thought as he buttoned up his shirt.

Never had anyone quit on him like Ozawa had done, still a little shocked that she had done so.

He chalked it up to nerves, the departments training never getting close to the real thing. Even he was rattled after his first shooting experience.

Once a rare occurrence, shoot-outs with suspects became more prevalent with the growing number of street gangs and drug dealers popping up in the city.

'And yet the department doesn't change,' Zenigata thought as he stood and tucked his shirt into his pants.

He stared into his locker, his eyes narrowing as they looked at the gun and badge that sat on the top shelf.

He knew he should have turned the items in to his captain and disclosed what had happened in his report, but he couldn't.

As hard as it was for him to admit, he liked Ozawa and saw potential in her. He wasn't going to let feelings that would come to pass ruin her career.

He grabbed his hat that hung on the corner of the locker door and tossed it on the top shelf, covering the badge and gun. Sighing, he closed the door and walked out of the room.

...

The small cramped apartment that Hiro called home was quiet, the music that usually blasted went ignored as the mood called for a more subdued atmosphere.

Hiro sighed as he sat on the floor in front of the couch, his eyes gazing off as he occasionally sucked on the bottle of beer in his hand.

Mori sat at the small counter by the kitchen, a mixed drink that he didn't seem interested in sitting in front of him.

On the couch was a younger woman named Miya Matsuo, Ozawa's best friend and someone who looked almost enough like her to be her twin. She was dressed to party, but instead sat quietly while guzzling beer.

"She isn't gonna call," Mori sighed, glancing over at his friend. "You know that, right?"

Hiro let out a loud exasperating sigh, finishing off his beer and tossing the bottle with the others, the loud clinking of two bottle hitting making Miya jump.

"Come one, Hiro," she said, glancing at him with a sad look. "You know she always freaks out like this. I mean, my god, she was shot at. Just leave her alone and let her do her thing."

"We were all shot at," Hiro muttered, his eyes continuing to stare at the floor.

"We've been at this longer than she has, though," Mori said, sliding the still full glass off to the side and standing. He walked to the couch and sat down next to Miya. "The first time I was shot at I had been on the job for three days. I was ready to quit and my grandfather went ballistic. Told me stories from the war and the shit he saw and went through and how he never once thought of quitting."

Miya glanced from Mori down to Hiro. "What about you?"

Hiro shrugged. "The station ordered me to go to therapy."

Mori laughed. "Idiot was jumping and ducking at every little sound."

"Shut up," Hiro muttered.

Miya grinned, the grin fading as she stared off at the floor. "She'll be okay, guys. Just give her time."

Mori and Hiro said nothing, both staring off in thought.

...

"Diablos?" Zenigata asked as he sat inside of a bar, his hand wrapped around a tall glass of beer.

"That's what they're saying," the bartender, an older man with a buzz cut and thick mustache and eyebrows, said with a shrug.

Zenigata scoffed and shook his head as he took a drink. "Skulls, Twenty Sixteens, A-Three-Fourties, AKs, Reds... These kids have too much time on their hands."

The bartender nodded as he stood and cleaned glasses. "In my day we just had to worry about those annoying motorcycle gangs harassing old ladies."

"Yeah, well..." Zenigata shrugged and glanced around him. "Anymore it seems times change for the worse."

"Sad, but true," the bartender sighed.

Zenigata finished his drink and pushed himself off the barstool. He reached his right hand into his back pants pocket and pulled out his wallet, removing some money and tossing it on the bar.

"Leaving?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah," Zenigata sighed. "I need to get... I've gotta go."

"You sure you're good to drive, Sergeant?"

Zenigata nodded and waved off the bartender. "I've only had three beers," he muttered.

"Yeah, three pretty strong beers," the bartender said with a grin.

"I'm fine," Zenigata assured him. He stood and held his arms out, then proceeded to touch his nose with his right and left index finger. He gave the bartender a look as if saying "Can I go now?"

The bartender reared his head back and laughed. "Go on, get out of here," he said. "Kiss the wife for me," he joked.

Zenigata looked back at him and grinned. He turned and walked towards the door, the grin quickly fading, replaced with a scowl.

Although the bar was a known place for officers and run by an ex-detective, Zenigata always felt it weird to discuss anything other than work while he was there. And although the other cops and ex-cops would go on about the most personal of things after downing a few, Zenigata felt that those subjects were meant to be kept inside, and so that was where they stayed.

He left the building and got to his car, opening the door and almost collapsing into the drivers seat. Pulling his legs inside he closed the door, his eyes gazing off into the darkness before him.

"Kiss my wife," he mumbled, his breath reeking of alcohol filling the car with an offensive odor. "Tch, like that'll happen..."

He sighed in defeat of his own stubbornness and started the car, driving off into the night.

...

Kinjo stood in the lobby of the hospital, speaking with a tall, thin and beautiful middle-aged woman. A young, short, and hefty teenaged boy stood behind her.

"Stop blaming yourself, Shigeru," the woman said as she caressed his upper arm gently in comfort.

"I'm his partner, Mika," Kinjo said, his guilt showing clearly on his face. "I feel like I've let him down."

The woman, Mika, put on a sympathetic grin. "My husband is going to be okay, Shigeru. That's all that matters."

Kinjo could only stare at her.

"Stop blaming yourself," she said with a pleading look.

Kinjo nodded and forced a smile. "I'll try."

"Now go home," Mika said kindly. "Get some sleep and let me do all the worrying."

"Yeah, it is getting late." He looked at her and nodded, then looked over at the boy. "Don't let your mother stay up all night, Sora."

Sora nodded. "I won't, sir."

Kinjo looked back at Miko for a quick moment before turning and walking outside. He stopped halfway to the parking lot, grabbing the pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket and pulling one out.

He placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it with the lighter he stashed inside of the pack. He took a long drag and leaned his head back, exhaling the smoke as he stared up at the night sky.

...

Ozawa walked slowly down the sidewalk, towards the house that she had grown up in. She stopped and stood out in front of it, staring at the porch.

The porch light was on and the lights in the living room shone through the front window.

She smiled slightly, knowing that her parents were sitting together on the couch and watching TV, their usual after dinner routine.

Her eyes cast downward as she wrapped her arms around herself. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and stepped forward, walking along the pathway to the front door.

Her closed hand hesitated as she brought it up. Determined to get it over with she forced herself to knock, but could only do it once before pulling her hand back.

She was ready to run off when the door opened, her father standing and staring at her with a confused look.

She stared at him, unable to hold her emotions in any longer as she began to cry. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm his daughter.

Her mother walked up, watching in worry as she comforted a now sobbing Ozawa.

...

Zenigata drove down familiar streets, passing buildings he had passed many times before.

Usually when he made this trip he felt relief, another day survived and another day to see his family.

That night, though, he only felt dread, the feelings growing the closer he got to his house. Could he go through with it? Deal with his wife's response to the stuttered apology he was sure to give her? Listen to her go on about how he was nothing but a pathetic drunk like his father?

He got in eye sight of his house and slowed down, taking a deep breath before driving on. He had dealt with enough drama and aggravation for the day. And sleeping in his car wasn't really all that bad.


	3. 1:02

So, I keep forgetting that they drive on the opposite side of the road in Japan that we do here. And being one who already cannot distinguish between right and left (although oddly east and west I am fine with) I'm sure I will have mistakes on this issue throughout this story. I know that the last two chapters I've pictured them driving opposite of the way they do. I would say that I'll try to remember this, but at this point it's hard enough to keep track of who is who in this thing. xD

I am not sure if I covered this before, but just in case I didn't, this story takes place in the past, as in not in modern times. Therefore, there are no cell phones or computers on every desk, even though there are computers during the time the story takes place in. They just aren't everywhere and paper is more reliable. I hate dating things, so there is no specific year which this story happens in. It just happens.

* * *

**1:02**

"Okay, quiet down everyone." Captain Oshiro stood at the podium and glared at the group of officers before him, who were continuing their pre-meeting conversations.

The officers took their time finishing up their thoughts and looked forward to their captain. Seeing that the man wasn't in the mood for their disobedience they quickly became stone-faced and silent.

Oshiro nodded to the group. "As you may know, the death of Detective Suzuki is still unsolved. I expect you all to try harder to capture the ones responsible. Inspector Kinjo is now taking over the case until Inspector Hidaka is well enough to come back to work."

"Tch, man, that guy was a fool," Officer Kato scoffed while shaking his head. "He's always drilling this "call for back-up" talk into our heads, but then he goes in alone."

"The man was shot," Officer Sasake said as he glared at his partner.

"Because he's a stubborn old fool."

"He made a mistake."

"And he's-" Kato stopped as he saw his partner was getting irate.

Sasake's temper was something Kato had never experienced, nor ever wanted to, but something he had heard many stories about.

Zenigata glared back at Kato. Hidaka wasn't his favorite person in the world, but the circumstances could have turned out far worse. It wasn't the time to criticize the man while he was in a hospital bed recovering.

"Are you finished, officer?" Captain Oshiro wondered as he stared at Kato.

"Yes, sir," Kato said.

Oshiro cleared his throat and looked over at Zenigata. "Sergeant Zenigata, I hope that your partner is feeling well enough to rejoin us soon."

"Thank you, sir," Zenigata said with a nod.

Sergeant Watanabe looked over at Zenigata in shock.

"Well enough?" Officer Ito laughed. "The little meter maid quit. Probably went off and killed herself in shame."

"She was feeling ill," Watanabe told him, going along with the lie.

Ito stopped laughing and stared at his partner. "What? You were there! You saw when she handed over-"

"She's sick," Watanabe said sternly while glaring at Ito.

"Tch, this is bullshit," Ito muttered.

Zenigata looked over at Watanabe, his expression saying "thanks".

Watanabe nodded.

"In the meantime," Oshiro said with a hint of anger as he glared at Ito. "I am going to partner you up with Officer Koga."

Zenigata looked over at the man who would be his new partner.

Officer Sadao Koga was a man who stood close to 5'8" and whose weight mostly consisted of the large muscles on his arms, legs and chest. His hair was shaved closely to his scalp, making him look that much more like a stereotypical military man.

Zenigata mentally groaned as Koga gave him a hard look.

"Before I let you get to work," Oshiro said to the group, "I want to let you know that there has been a rise in robberies at Usagi Park."

"Another gang?" one of the officers in the back groaned.

"If you're in the area, look around and see," Oshiro said to the man. "Now get to work. And don't do anything stupid out there."

The officers stood and walked out with their partners, small chatter filling the halls as they headed out to the parking lot.

Zenigata and Koga walked together towards their assigned car.

"Sergeant," Koga said as he extended his right hand out. "It'll be a pleasure working with you."

Zenigata stared at the man and glanced down at his open hand. He slowly reached out and shook it. "Yeah," was all he could think to say.

...

Hiro leaned back in the passenger seat as Mori drove them to the station.

"You seem preoccupied," Mori said as he glanced over at Hiro.

Hiro shrugged. "Just wonderin' about Yasu is all."

Mori rolled his eyes.

"It's just like what happened in high school," Hiro complained as he stared off.

"This again?"

"Yes, this again! 'I can't do this.' She said the same exact thing on what should have been my biggest night!"

Mori started to laugh. "So she didn't want to have sex with you. I don't blame her."

"That's not my point," Hiro groaned. "My point is that after she said that we broke up. What if she really is serious about quittin'? Givin' up on her dream?"

Mori shrugged. "Her parents will be happy."

"You don't care?"

"About her dreams? Sure. She's my friend, too. But I think that she knows what's best for her. She did break it off with you." He looked at Hiro and grinned.

"Shut up," Hiro muttered in annoyance.

"It's just like Miya said. She freaks out and runs off at times. And after she thinks about it then she comes back better than before. Maybe she'll make a career change."

Hiro stared off, a determined look on his face.

Mori sighed. "Don't do this, Hiro."

"Do what?" Hiro looked over at Mori and smirked.

"Screw up your job when the only thing Yasu wants right now is to be left alone."

"I can't let this go. I need to talk to her."

"You got suspended the last time you felt you had to help her. Wait until after work, okay?"

"I was stupid the last time," Hiro said with a shrug. "This time I won't get caught."

Mori parked the car in the stations lot, unable to even shut the engine off before Hiro opened his door and got out.

"Idiot," Mori sighed as he stepped out of the car and watched his friend hurry inside.

...

"So," Koga said as he glanced over at Zenigata.

The two had been driving around for the last half hour and not much was said between them.

"How long have you been a cop?" Koga wondered.

"Not long enough," Zenigata answered, hoping his partner would get the hint that he wasn't interested in talking.

Koga chuckled. "Yeah, same here. I actually started straight out of college, working in the labs. Was a huge science nerd," he laughed.

Zenigata glanced over at him as he put on his best "I'm trying to look interested" face.

Koga glanced out of the side window. "But then we got this one case." He paused, a pained look on his face as he relived the memories. "There was this girl. Wasn't more than ten years old. When they found her it was like someone tried to rip her face off. And it was up to me and the others to figure out everything but the why. I just felt so helpless. I wanted to get out there on the streets and find the person who did that to her."

"Did they ever figure it out?" Zenigata asked in slight interest.

"Yeah. Some guy not right in the head. I guess in a way I did help arrest the guy, but I hated being behind the scenes, you know?"

Zenigata nodded. He knew all too well what that felt like.

"I told my uncle about it," Koga continued. "Told him I wanted to be a cop. He just laughed. He said they'd never hire me the way I was." He looked over at Zenigata and grinned. "I was probably ninety pounds dripping wet."

Zenigata glanced at him quickly before looking back at the road. He let out a long and silent sigh. Stuck with another partner who didn't shut up.

"So I trained," Koga kept on. "Got on this new diet, started lifting weights, learned to love mountain climbing and cycling. Almost two years later I'm a cop. Dream come true."

Zenigata nodded while still trying to look interested.

"Hey, you know anything about that Pachinko Nine crap?"

"What's to know?" Zenigata answered. "Just nine bored kids robbing people and becoming famous for it."

"Tch, stupid kids," Koga muttered. "You know, my grandmother loves pachinko, but she's now afraid of going to her usual place. Pisses me off, you know?"

"I know," Zenigata said. In reality he didn't know. He felt those who played pachinko all day needed lives. While the public seemed angry at these kids for robbing the people, he felt that the pachinko halls and small parlors were already robbing them.

His feelings on this weren't about to change any time soon, especially when his own mother continued to waste away most of her retirement in these places.

"Hey, let's go hit all the pachinko halls in the area," Koga suggested. "Just to keep the publics nerves a little calmer."

"Later," Zenigata answered. He flipped on the lights and sirens and drove off after a car that had just sped past them.

...

Kinjo sighed, his eyes staring at Hidaka's empty chair.

The incident at the old building ran over and over in his mind, each time making him just a little angrier.

His eyes narrowed at his partners desk, his muscles getting tense as his hand gripped the pen it held tighter.

"Inspector Kinjo."

Kinjo was broken from thought as a young man in a suit that was one size too big walked up to him.

"Inspector Kin Tanaka," the man said as he extended his hand out.

Kinjo stood and shook the mans hand.

"So," Tanaka said, wanting to get right to work. "We're on the Diablos, is it? Or the Skulls? Is there a connection between the two groups?"

Kinjo smiled. The man was eager. "Mikio Sato," he said as he walked to the evidence board set up on a nearby wall, various writing, papers and photos placed on it. Kinjo pointed to a mug shot of a teenage boy. "He used to lead the Skulls. When the Twenty Sixteens moved in he took off and decided to try his hand in the money-making drug business. Two years ago he formed the Diablos with some friends and ex-Skulls members. But, that's where the similarities end."

"So, an off-shoot group," Tanaka said with a slight nod as he stared at the board. "And these are all the members?" He stared at seven photos that were lined up next to each other.

Kinjo nodded. "Two of them were arrested, but unfortunately their weapons aren't the ones that shot Detective Suzuki."

"I thought that the Skulls shot him."

"Witnesses saw a Skulls tattoo on one of the men, but the ex-members still have those tattoos."

"Photo ID?"

Kinjo shook his head. "Witnesses said the men were wearing ski masks. They did say that one of the men had an odd way of speaking, but until we can capture more members we can't have these witnesses come in."

"Why the Diablos, then?" Tanaka wondered.

"Inspector Hidaka got some guy to talk and said he heard some of the Diablos bragging about a cop killing. We aren't yet sure if they were bragging that they had done it or if they were just bragging that someone else had. Plus, they are putting drugs out onto the streets, so it isn't like they're just some innocent group."

"True," Tanaka said with a shrug. "So, we're going after these guys first."

Kinjo nodded. "Small in numbers. Get them out of the way."

Tanaka nodded. "Who's next?"

"Ko Hayashi," Kinjo answered as he tapped on the photo of a mean looking young man.

...

Kinjo and Tanaka stood outside of an apartment door, Kinjo knocking on it. He held his badge up in front of the peep hole and soon both heard the sounds of locks clicking.

The door opened and a short middle-aged woman stood staring in annoyance at them.

"What has Ko done now?" she demanded to know.

Kinjo and Tanaka glanced at each other.

"We just need to ask him some questions, ma'am," Kinjo said. "Is it okay if we come in?"

The woman nodded and allowed them entrance.

"And who is this?" a man with graying hair and thick lensed glassed asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Inspector Kinjo," Kinjo said while showing the man his badge. "Inspector Tanaka," he said while motioning back to his new partner. "We need to ask your son a few questions."

"Our son," the man scoffed. "The only thing he is is a shame on my family name." The man walked to the couch and sat down.

"Is your son home?" Tanaka asked.

"He doesn't live here," the woman, Mrs. Hayashi, said. "We kicked him out six months ago."

"Do you know where he lives now?" Tanaka asked.

Mister Hayashi scoffed once again. "He didn't tell us. And we don't want to know!"

"Is he working?" Kinjo wondered.

Mister Hayashi shrugged. "The last I heard he worked down at the docks loading containers onto ships."

Tanaka and Kinjo looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you for your time," Tanaka said as smiled at the parents.

"When you find him," Mister Hayashi said, "do us a favor and throw him in jail for good, this time!"

Kinjo grinned and he and Tanaka left the apartment.

...

"I'll be right there," Miya called out as she put on and buttoned up a shirt she had grabbed from her closet. Towel still wrapped around her head from the shower she had just taken, she walked to the door and opened it.

Hiro stood there smiling at her as he pushed his way in.

She sighed loudly, seeing that he was in uniform and carrying around his helmet. "Don't tell me you're still on the clock."

"Is Yasu here?" he asked, ignoring her as he looked around.

"No," she said in annoyance. "Why would she be? And would you get out of my room, please?"

Hiro took a last glance at her room, dirty clothes and linens piled on the floor in the corner and make-up containers laying all over the top of her dresser.

"Get out," she demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the main part of the apartment before closing her door.

"I thought your laundry day was Friday," he said, thinking out loud.

"It is. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're just gonna leave all that stuff stinkin' on your floor?"

"It doesn't stink!" Her body tensed, wanting the intrusion to be gone. She could never see what Yasu saw in Hiro and only put up with him because of her best friend. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Hiro, Yasu isn't here, so why don't you go back to work before you get in trouble."

Hiro grabbed an open bag of chips on the kitchen counter and started to eat them. "You heard from her?" he wondered.

"No," she said, walking up to him and grabbing the bag from his hand. "Stop eating my food."

"She's your best friend. You're the first person she'd call." He reached into the bag she held and grabbed a handful of chips.

Miya let out a small growl and crumpled the bag closed. "She hasn't called me! Honest! Now go away!"

Hiro grinned as he popped the last of the chips he held into his mouth. "Tell me when she does, okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she sighed.

"All units," his radio called out. "We have a disturbance at the corner of First and Arrow."

"Well, gotta go," Hiro said as he put his helmet on and opened the door. "Let me know if you hear from her."

Miya gave a wave as he left and closed the door.

...

Kinjo drove up to the small security kiosk that sat in the front of the shipping companies large lot. He showed the man his badge and the man nodded, allowing the car to enter.

"Nice security this place has," Tanaka said as he watched the small thin wooden arm in front of the car rise up.

Kinjo shrugged as he drove on. "Not much of a security threat, I suppose."

He drove through the parking lot, towards a grouping of small trailers sitting just past it, and parked in the few spaces provided in front of the rectangular buildings.

The two left the car and headed towards the trailer that was marked "Manager", walking up the three steps to the small landing before opening the door.

The man inside stood behind a small desk shuffling around papers as if he were looking for something. He looked up at the two with a confused look.

Kinjo and Tanaka flashed their badges at the man as they approached.

The man seemed suddenly nervous, wondering what brought the police around. "What can I do for you, officers?"

"Inspector Kinjo and Inspector Tanaka," Kinjo said to the man. "We need to ask you about one of your employees."

"Uh, sure." The man sat down and started to open a drawer in his desk.

"Sir, keep you hands where we can see them, please," Tanaka said.

The man lifted his hands, both empty and open, and stared at the two with a nervous grin.

Kinjo walked around to the back of the desk, to keep an eye on what the man was doing.

The man glanced back at Kinjo. "Um, look, I run a legitimate business here and-"

"We don't care about that," Kinjo said. "We just want to know about a Ko Hiyashi."

"Ko?" the man scoffed. His nervousness seemed to disappear at the mention of that name, his mood now one of irritation and anger. "That piece of trash? I fired him three weeks ago after I caught him stealing some of the cargo. You know that we're liable for anything stolen or missing? And do you think any of these young punks care about that? About what I have to go through for their stupidity?"

"Did you ever file a report?" Tanaka wondered.

The man shook his head. "No, I figured it wasn't worth the trouble. I didn't know how much of what he had stolen and none of the companies seemed to notice anything missing, so I just let it go." He opened his eyes wide and jerked his head up at the inspectors. "Th-that isn't gonna get me in trouble, is it?"

"Huh?" Kinjo said, giving the man a blank look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening." He gave the man a knowing look and nodded. "So, you haven't seen Ko lately?"

The man seemed shocked at what had just happened. He had heard the stories of police neglect, but was it really this blatant? "Uh, no. No, I haven't."

"Did he give you an address on his application?" Tanaka asked.

"Yeah, it's required." The man dug through some files and pulled out a sheet for Ko. He glanced at it for a second before handing it to Tanaka.

Tanaka glanced at the paper and scribbled down the address before handing the paper back.

"Keep up the good work, sir," Kinjo said, he and Tanaka walking out the door.

The man nodded, breathing a sigh of relief once the two were gone.

...

Zenigata stood back as he let Koga deal with the driver of a car that was driving twenty kilometers below the speed limit on a small two lane road, the line of honking cars having grabbed the officers attention.

The driver was a soft spoken elderly woman, treating Koga with the respect she was taught to treat men of authority.

Koga ripped the ticket from his book and thrust it towards the woman, his quick actions causing her to flinch.

She looked up at Koga, almost cowering in her car at the man as she took the ticket.

"We have an excellent public transit system in this city," he said harshly. "I suggest you do every driver in Tokyo a favor and use it!"

Zenigata glared at the man who was now walking back to the car. "Little harsh, don't you think?" he said, the two staring at each other over the top of the police car.

"Sometimes that's the only way to get through to these people," Koga replied, his voice showing he was still annoyed at the situation.

The two got into the car and Zenigata drove down the street, cutting onto a busy avenue and having to stop for a red light.

"You ever get stuck behind people like that?" Koga said. "Not caring about anyone else, like they're the only ones on this planet."

"That's not an excuse to treat people poorly," Zenigata said. "Especially an old woman like that."

"Maybe she'll get the point and take the train," Koga muttered.

Zenigata said nothing, feeling that was the best choice as his anger towards his partner began to rise.

"So," Koga said, seeming to calm down a little after he got what he needed off his chest. "We hitting the pachinko halls?"

Zenigata sighed, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. Without a response he turned the car down a street and began to drive towards the nearest hall.

...

Hiro sat on his bike and stared down at a pad of paper in his hand.

"I did that," he said as he looked at the list of people and places he had written down. "I went there. Talked to Miya. Called her apartment. And..." He let his head fall back, his eyes staring at the sky. "Where are you, Yasu?"

He looked down at his bike and was ready to start it when he glanced up and noticed Zenigata and his partner getting out of their car. "Hey."

He jumped off the bike and ran across the street. "Sergeant," he called out.

Zenigata stopped and glanced over at him. "Go ahead," he told Koga.

Koga nodded, taking a last look at Hiro before walking inside of the building.

"Hiroyuki, right?" Zenigata said as he eyed the man with a bored expression.

"Yes, sir," Hiro said with a nod. "Um, I was wonderin' if you'd heard anything from Yasu."

"Yasu?"

"Your ex-partner?"

"Oh, Ozawa. Yeah, uh, no, I haven't heard anything from her since she quit. Why?"

"Just worried," Hiro shrugged as he looked down.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah," Hiro sighed. He looked up as Zenigata began to walk away. "Oh!"

Zenigata stopped and looked back at him.

"Ito told me what you did, lyin' about Yasu and all that." He smiled at Zenigata. "Thanks."

Zenigata gave a slight nod before turning back towards the building and walking on.

Hiro let out a short laugh, shaking his head and walking back across the street.

...

Mori sat on his parked bike as he was pulled up next to a cop car. Inside of the car were Officers Sasake and Kato as they enjoyed their short break.

"So, I hear things between you and Kyoko are heating up," Kato grinned.

Mori looked off and shrugged. "We're having dinner tonight, so, yeah, I guess things are heating up."

"You're lucky," Sasake said. "You know how many guys in the station asked her out?"

"A lot," Kato said with a nod.

"And yet she agreed to go out with you," Sasake said before he finished off his coffee.

"I'm just lucky like that," Mori grinned.

"Mentioning lucky, you hear about that bomb in one of the substations in Chiyoda?" Kato asked.

Mori looked surprised by this and shook his head.

"Some guy walked in and left a bag by the counter. Officers inside noticed it long after the guy left and when they went to see if there was any kid of ID inside they saw a bomb."

"Specialists came in and disarmed it," Sasake said.

"Shit," Mori gasped. "When did this happen?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Do they know what it was about or who left it?"

Kato shook his head. "They think it may have been one of the Skulls as some sort of revenge for all the bad press we've been giving them. Assholes."

"I'm sure it won't be long until every station in the area is on high alert," Sasake said in disgust of the situation. "And soon everyone in Tokyo will be fearing these little bastards."

"Tch, yeah," Kato said with a roll of his eyes. "Scared of a bunch of wannabe punk terrorists. And what can we do? Nothing, so far."

"Well, if they're out there, we'll get them eventually," Mori said.

"Better hope so before this thing escalates," Kato muttered.

Sasake nodded. "I've also heard that the Skulls are getting other gangs onto their side. So, be extra watchful when you're out on the streets."

Mori nodded. "I will. Thanks."

"Oh yeah, and-"

Kato stopped as the three turned their attention to a car as it sped through a red light.

"We'll take this one," Sasake said as he started the car and turned on the lights and sirens.

Mori watched as the police car sped off.

...

Tanaka stared down at some papers he had set in his lap as Kinjo drove towards the address they had received. "So, I guess the pressure is really on, huh?"

"On us?" Kinjo wondered.

"On everyone."

Kinjo shrugged. "All we need to do is what's in front of us. Too many distractions aren't a good thing right now."

"You think that's why they're doing the bombings? Or attempted bombings?"

"Bombings plural? You know something I don't?"

"Why stop at one?"

"I guess," Kinjo sighed. "But, you could be right. Getting our attention off of one thing and onto another. That or it could just be revenge like others think it is."

Tanaka exhaled deeply and stared out the front window.

"Don't let it get to you," Kinjo said as he glanced over at him. "The more we concentrate on this case the faster we can end this."

Tanaka looked over and Kinjo and nodded.

"You mind if we make a stop on the way?" Kinjo wondered.

"And you're talking to me about distractions?" Tanaka joked.

Kinjo grinned. "Yeah, well..."

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital. I just want to check in with Hidaka, see how he's doing."

"That's fine by me."

Kinjo nodded and drove the car towards the area the hospital was in.

...

"I still say the whole thing sucks," Koga said as he and Zenigata sat inside of a fast food place and ate lunch. "Here we try to help these people and they see a bunch of thieves as some sort of publicity stunt."

"We can't tell them how to run their business."

"No, but we can and should be able to do our job and catch those assholes. Not be letting some idiot low-class owner tell us what to do with our time."

Zenigata let out a silent sigh. His partner had been going on about this ever since they left the pachinko hall, the owner of the place telling the two that business had been up ever since the Pachinko Nine came into the spotlight, patrons all but hoping for a chance to be caught in the middle of one of their infamous robberies.

"And meanwhile, there are people out there like my grandmother who are having the enjoyment of life taken from them out of fear," Koga continued ranting.

Zenigata said nothing as he shoved what food he had left in his mouth, crumpling up the food wrappers into balls and setting them on the tray.

"And do the owners care about long-time customers who actually spend money playing those games? Of course not. They have a new crowd. A younger crowd. A crowd of a bunch of broke deadbeats."

"You should go with her," Zenigata said after washing the rest of his meal down.

"Huh?"

"Your grandmother. If she's so afraid of going and it bothers you so much, why don't you go with her?"

Koga tried to be offended by Zenigata's words, but circumstances wouldn't allow him. "I've tried," he said in defeat. "My grandmother doesn't want to bother me with her problems."

"Insist that you be bothered. Once she sees there's nothing to worry about then she'll go by herself." 'And then I won't have to hear anymore of this crap,' he thought to himself.

Koga nodded. "She can be stubborn, but I guess I'll just have to be more stubborn." He stared at Zenigata with a determined look. He would make this happen.

Zenigata stared at Koga with complete disinterest.

...

"We're on our way to see him now," Kinjo said.

He and Tanaka stood at the foot of the bed Hidaka laid in. Hidaka's wife and son sat in chairs placed on either side of the bed.

"Make sure he gives you something," Hidaka told Kinjo. "If you can, keep him from lawyering up."

Kinjo nodded.

"And don't let this kid slow you down," Hidaka teased as he pointed a thumb to Tanaka.

Tanaka laughed. "I'm doing my best to keep up, sir."

"Have you heard anything new about that bombing?" Hidaka's wife asked in worry.

"I told you, honey, stop worrying." Hidaka looked at Kinjo and rolled his eyes.

"Dad," Hidaka's son spoke up, "I think this is something to worry about. I mean, what if-"

"Sora, please," Hidaka stopped him. "Look, the news always blows these things out of proportion. Besides, the doctor says I'll be in here another few days. And once I get out who knows how long the station will have me on leave."

"As far as we know," Kinjo said as he turned his attention towards Hidaka's wife, "that was just an isolated incident. They've gone over the security footage and are looking for the man who left the bomb. Until they find him we won't have any answers."

"Nice way to leave my family in suspense, Shigeru," Hidaka said as he mocked being angry.

Kinjo grinned. "Well, we should be going. Ko won't be waiting around forever."

"It's good to see you doing so well, sir," Tanaka said, bowing his head towards Hidaka and his family before leaving the room.

"He calls me sir," Hidaka contemplated as he watched Tanaka leave. "I'm not sure how I feel about that. Kind of makes me feel old."

"The grey in your hair doesn't lie, Kuya," his wife teased.

"And what about those wrinkles around your eyes?" Hidaka said.

"Watch it," his wife warned him.

"See what I have to put up with," he said to Kinjo.

"Because you deserve it," Kinjo joked.

"Eh, whatever. I thought you said you were leaving, so get out of here." Hidaka pointed a finger towards the door.

Kinjo laughed. "I'll be sure to go over those reports tonight and get back to you tomorrow morning. Mika. Sora."

Hidaka's wife and son nodded to Kinjo before he left.

...

Mori glanced over his shoulder as he changed lanes. He was happy to be heading back to the station, his only thoughts being going home, taking a nice hot shower and then going out with Kyoko on their first dinner date.

Those thoughts were broken, however, as a motorcycle sped past him.

A part of him wanted to let the guy go, but the cop in him knew he couldn't, how this guy could get innocent people killed by his reckless behavior.

He flipped on his lights and sirens, speeding off after the guy.

The two sped between cars and swerved around traffic. As good as a motorcyclist as Mori was, the person he was chasing was able to stay one step ahead.

Mori saw his chance to catch up with the bike and sped forward, pulling up next to the biker. He looked over and yelled for the man to pull over.

The man flipped him off and sped up.

Mori watched as the distance between he and the biker grew. Just as he grabbed his radio to call for some help a large group of motorcycles came out of nowhere and surrounded him.

The bikers glanced at him with evil grins.

Nervous about the situation, Mori sped up and away from the group, who chose to chase after him. "This is Officer Mori," he managed to say into his radio as he maneuvered his bike with one hand. "I need assistance now! I am on Beach, just past Rosland and heading east towards the docks!"

"This is A-81," a call responded. "We are headed to your location."

"F-14 responding," another call said.

Mori heard neither of these calls as he sped between traffic and through busy intersections, his only thoughts now being that of escape and survival.

...

Kinjo and Tanaka followed an older man down a hallway of a run-down four story apartment complex. They both took notice of the dilapidated state of the building before glancing at each other in disgust.

"Well, this is the apartment," the man said as he stopped in front of a door, the numbers '310' barely readable on it as layers of dirt and grime covered the paint.

Kinjo looked at Tanaka and nodded, both men grabbing their guns and holding them down in front of them.

Tanaka stood next to the door and knocked on it. "Ko Hiyashi, this is the police! Open up!"

They waited for a few seconds, not one noise coming from inside the apartment.

"Open it," Kinjo told the man.

"Yes, sir," the man said, stepping in front of the door and unlocking it. He turned the handle and swung the door open, a horrible smell quickly hitting all three noses.

"Oh god," Tanaka said as he covered his nose with his sleeve.

The man ran from the door, stopping a few yards away as he doubled over and started to gag.

Kinjo didn't seem all that bothered by the stench as he stepped inside and started to inspect the small space. He started towards the short hallway when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards the living space he stared down at the floor and holstered his gun.

Laying in front of the couch was what was left of a body, blood and other various fluids dried up around it.

"Is it Ko?" Tanaka wondered, staring at the half decomposed mess as he and Kinjo made their way towards it.

Kinjo knelt down to get a closer look. "Can't tell. Whoever it is, half their face has rotted off. Maybe they have a wallet or ID card on-"

The two quickly looked towards a nearby door as a rustling noise came from the other side of it.

Kinjo grabbed his gun while Tanaka lifted his towards the door. They made their way slowly towards it as the sounds continued. Kinjo silently signaled to Tanaka as he leaned against the wall, his hand on the handle and ready to turn it.

Tanaka stood off to the side of the door and nodded to Kinjo.

Kinjo nodded back and turned the handle quietly, then flung the door open.

Tanaka tensed, his finger on the trigger as he readied for whatever was behind the door.

"Geez," Kinjo exclaimed before letting out a deep sigh of relief while looking over at the small dog that had run out from behind the door. "I almost shot a damn dog."

Tanaka watched as the dog drank water out of a dish on the floor of the kitchen. "I almost pissed myself over a dog."

They looked at each other and shared a laugh, each grateful it wasn't something more serious.

Kinjo looked into the space and saw it was just a closet, nothing of importance inside. "Let's call the crime scene unit up here," he said as he closed the door.

Tanaka looked away from the dog and to his partner. "Yeah, sure."

...

Mori glanced over his right shoulder, the motorcycles continuing to follow him. "Damn it! Why can't I lose these guys?"

It had been five minutes since the chase began and he had not seen one cop car or motorcycle, his only hope being that they would at some point cross paths.

He sped through a red light, swerving around a large truck.

The motorcycles continued to follow, one of them losing control and slamming into the now stopped truck.

"One down, six to go," Mori groaned as he glanced over his shoulder. He looked forward and gasped, a vehicle crossing right in front of him.

He tried to swerve and avoid the car, but was going too fast, his motorcycle slamming into the rear side of the vehicle.

Mori's body flew through the air, landing hard to the pavement and sliding ten feet until he came to a stop.

The men chasing him stopped and jumped off their bikes, running to him.

Mori grunted as a foot slammed hard into his stomach. He attempted to curl his weak body into a ball as fists, metal pipes and feet pummeled him.

One of the men slammed an aluminum bat into Mori's stomach and then laughed as Mori fell unconscious.

The beating continued for twenty more seconds when police cars came speeding to the scene.

"It's the cops," one of the bikers yelled.

"Shit! Let's go," another yelled.

They all scrambled as the police cars screeched to a halt, the cops getting out and running towards them.

The bikers evaded the officers and got to their bikes, speeding off.

"After them," a cop yelled, he and his partner jumping back into their car and speeding down the street.

Two other cars followed while one car stayed at the scene.

"You okay?" an officer asked Mori as he walked towards him.

"He still alive?" the officers partner asked.

"Man, he got the shit beat out of him. Call an ambulance."

The partner nodded and leaned into the car.

As he called on the radio the other officer looked Mori over.

Mori's face was almost completely red, the blood from small cuts on his upper face smeared by the fists that hit him while the blood from his nose and mouth covered the bottom part of his face.

The officer looked away as he began to get nauseous, happy to see an ambulance in the distance speeding towards him. He took a couple of steps away from Mori and waited for the ambulance, getting to the scene and stopping quickly.

"What do we got?" one of the paramedics asked as he and another jumped from the parked vehicle and ran towards Mori and the cop.

"He's been beaten to shit," the cop said.

The paramedic knelt down and check Mori's pulse, then checked his pupils. He motioned to the other, who brought the stretcher over.

"He gonna be okay?" the cop asked.

"We won't know until the doctors look him over," the paramedic said.

The cop and his partner watched as the two men loaded Mori onto the stretcher and started taking him to the ambulance.

"Mori!" Hiro said as he stopped his bike and jumped off of it. "Oh my god!" He ran up to the stretcher as it got to the ambulance.

"Step back, please," one of the paramedics said.

"Is he okay? Is he fine? He's not dead, is he?" Hiro was hysterical, his speech at a higher pitch and his words slurring together.

"He's not dead," the paramedic said. "You can follow us to the hospital if you want."

Hiro nodded and ran back to his bike.

...

"Shift is almost over," Koga sighed in relief as he leaned his head back into the seat.

Zenigata said nothing as he continued to drive down the street, the evening traffic beginning to build up.

"Hey." Koga glanced over at Zenigata. "Think we'll ever solve this bullshit case?"

"Bullshit?" Zenigata said in annoyance.

"Yeah," Koga shrugged. "I mean, if you think about it all we're doing is going in circles. We've got Skulls pointing fingers at Diablos, Diablos pointing fingers at Skulls, and to top it all off we don't even know where to find these assholes."

"I'm sure Inspectors Kinjo and Tanaka will figure it out," Zenigata said.

Koga stared out the window and said nothing, his face showing that he doubted Zenigata's words.

"Damn it," Zenigata sighed, spotting a small scuffle between young boys. He turned on the siren for a couple of seconds and pulled the car to the curb.

Most of the kids, all in their early teens, took off the second they heard the siren. The few that were left continued to beat up on a younger boy.

"Hey," Koga yelled as he got out of the car, rushing towards the fight before Zenigata could even step out of the vehicle. "Break it up!"

"Lay off, bitch," one of the kids yelled as Koga shoved him aside.

Koga reached the fight and grabbed one of the kids who was kicking the victim.

The kid reached around, not knowing who had grabbed him, and slammed his fist into Koga's face.

Koga, reacting to the punch, hit the kid in the stomach and then threw him against the side of the building they were in front of.

"Dude," one of the kids, who up until that point had been punching the boy, said as he stared in shock at Koga. "You're insane!"

Koga glanced at the kid before he set his sights on the last offender, a taller boy who stared frozen in fear of the musclebound officer.

Able to break himself from that fear, the boy turned to run, but acted too late and was grabbed by Koga. "Let me go," he yelled as he struggled to get loose.

"Look who's chicken shit now," Koga said, shoving the kid against the building and staring at him in anger.

"Fuck you," the kid said before spitting in Koga's face.

Zenigata, who was knelt down and checking on the boy who had been beaten, glanced up just as Koga punched the kid hard in the face. "Hey," he yelled, standing and lunging at Koga, grabbing his fist as he was about to punch the kid again.

The kid held his bleeding mouth and sobbed.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Zenigata yelled as he grabbed Koga and shoved him away from the kid.

"The little shit assaulted me!"

"You're three times bigger than him! What do you think he's going to do to you?!"

"The asshole could have a weapon!"

"If he had one don't you think he would have used it by now?" Zenigata gave a long hard look at Koga before turning to the kid. He stared at him and then grabbed his radio. "This is Sergeant Zenigata. I have two minors in need of medical assistance. I'm at 427 West Grove Road."

"An ambulance will be there shortly, Sergeant," the voice over the radio said.

Zenigata looked away from the kid and to the police vehicle, where an angry Koga now sat.

...

"So, now what?" Tanaka sat in the passenger seat as Kinjo drove back to the station.

Kinjo glanced over at his partner, who was petting the small dog from the apartment as it sat in his lap. "Go after the next guy."

Tanaka grinned as the dog took hold of his tie and began to play with it. "And what about this guy? What'll happen to him?"

"He'll go to shelter. Probably say he's too emaciated and put him down."

"What?" Tanaka looked at Kinjo is sadness. He then looked down at the dog. "No way this little guy is going through that."

"Hopefully your girlfriend likes dogs," Kinjo laughed.

Tanaka looked at Kinjo and grinned. "Luckily for me I don't have one. And the complex I live in is slightly better than where Ko was living, so I'm sure the owner of the place won't mind me having a dog."

"Yeah, what's one more piss stain on the carpet, right?"

Tanaka laughed. "Hey, it's not that bad."

Kinjo chuckled, the car getting quiet as the two men were deep in thought.

...

Zenigata walked towards his locker, a towel wrapped around his waist as he had just gotten out of the shower. On the way there he found hands grabbing his arms, a great force throwing him against nearby lockers.

Koga glared at Zenigata as he got in his face. "You have a problem with me?" he yelled, spit flying from his mouth in anger.

Zenigata said nothing, only glared at the man.

"I was just chewed out by the Captain over my so-called behavior! What the fuck did you say to him, huh?!"

By this time other officers had gathered, most of them hoping to see a fight and quietly taking bets amongst themselves.

"I told him what happened," Zenigata said calmly.

"You stupid piece of shit," Koga yelled, shoving Zenigata into the lockers once again. "We're supposed to be looking out for each other!"

"Beating up on twelve year olds isn't normal behavior."

"Yeah, you know what? I admit that I lost it out there. But you could have fucking talked to me about it! I don't fucking need this on my record!"

Zenigata smirked.

Koga shook with anger, the smirk being his breaking point as he lunged at Zenigata.

The two grappled with each other, both able to throw in a couple of punches, but neither gaining the upper hand.

The officers that watched the fight yelled and cheered the two on.

"Hey," a voice from behind the crowd yelled.

The officers parted for the man to get through and then wandered off slowly, hoping the man wouldn't notice.

"What's going on here?" the man yelled.

Koga glanced back at the man and looked back at Zenigata as he continued to spar with him. Realizing who the man was he lowered his guard and turned to face him. "Superintendent Kikuchi," he said in a loud voice as he stood at attention.

"Officer Sadao Koga," Kikuchi said as he glared at the man. He glanced over at Zenigata, who was wiping away a small trickle of blood from his mouth, before returning his glare at Koga. "Disobeying and attacking your superiors, I see."

Koga stared off with a serious expression, not looking Kikuchi in the eyes.

"It's nothing I can't take care of, sir," Zenigata said.

Kikuchi looked over at him. "He looked like he was gaining the upper hand on you, Sergeant," he said with a slight grin. The grin faded as he got into Koga's face. "Listen to me, you little shit," he said in a low angry voice. "You may think that because you have muscles and because you're young that you can do whatever the hell you want around here. And you'd be wrong to think that."

"Yes, sir," Koga said as he continued to stare off at the wall behind Kikuchi.

"This man," Kikuchi said while pointing back at Zenigata, "can snap that thick neck of yours in two seconds if he really wanted to. Remember that the next time you go lose it and start throwing punches."

"Yes, sir."

"Sergeant," Kikuchi said while nodding at Zenigata.

"Sir," Zenigata replied.

Kikuchi took a last look at Koga before leaving.

Koga stared at Zenigata in anger before walking off, shoving others out of his way as he left the locker room.

"Damn," an officer laughed as he walked up to Zenigata. "Crazy bitch, eh?"

Zenigata said nothing, just glanced at the man.

"Hey," the officer said. "Me and some of the guys are going down to KJ's. You want to join us?"

"No thanks," Zenigata said. "I already had something planned."

"Not a problem, Sergeant," the officer said with a nod. "Have a good night."

"You too." Zenigata watched the officer walk off. He sighed and continued on to his locker.

...

"Man," Hiro said with a laugh as he walked alongside a bruised and bandaged Mori, the two having just left the hopsital. "I bet you looked hilarious runnin' from those guys."

Mori, who had escaped the incident with a sprained wrist, road rash on his left leg and shoulder, a few bruised ribs, a black eye, and several cuts to his face, wasn't amused by Hiro's teasing.

Hiro often acted this way when he was really upset, making light-hearted jokes about the situation. And even though Mori knew this, the laughter hit him the wrong way.

"Hilarious?!" he questioned, turning towards Hiro.

Hiro stopped laughing as he stared at an angered Mori.

Mori stood, his body tense and an irate expression on his face. "You think this is funny?" he yelled. "Like this is some kind of joke?"

"Ryu, come on, of course I don't," Hiro said, a bit offended by the accusation. "I'm your friend. I would never-"

"My friend? Really, Hiro? If you are such a great friend, then where the hell were you? Why didn't you show up when I needed you?"

"I did show up! I got there as fast as I could!"

Mori glared at Hiro for a few seconds. "Yeah, I'm sure you did," he said before turning and starting to walk away.

"I did," Hiro said in a loud whine. "I was all the way on the other side of town helping with an accident!"

Mori said nothing as he continued walking off.

Hiro let out an exasperated sigh. "Ryu, come on. Just stop, okay? Please?"

Mori didn't reply, refusing to stop or to even look back.

Hiro stood and watched in sadness as his friend faded into the darkness.

...

Kinjo sat at his desk, finishing up the days paperwork as the few officers who remained in the room prepared for their voyages home.

"Well, I'm heading out," Tanaka said, his right hand holding a leash that his new companion was attached to.

Kinjo glanced up at him and then down at the dog, who was busy scratching his ear. "You need to give that thing a bath before this place becomes infested with fleas."

Tanaka grinned. "Aw, you don't have fleas, do you, Mister Bones," he said, bending down and picking up the dog, holding it to his face and letting it lick his nose.

"Mister Bones?" Kinjo scoffed. "Seems a little degrading, don't you think?"

Tanaka grinned. "I think it's a good name. Besides, once he gets to my place and is filled with hot home-cooked meals, he won't be skin and bones anymore. Will you?" he said in slight baby talk while looking at the dog.

"It's amazing that you're still single," Kinjo teased.

Tanaka laughed and set the dog back onto the floor. "Mister Bones is all I need right now. What about you? Don't you have a wife waiting for you at home?"

Kinjo shrugged. "She's used to me being late. And I'm used to being greeted by cold dinners."

"And you joke about my life," Tanaka grinned.

"Enjoy it while you can, Tanaka. Enjoy it while you can."

Tanaka laughed. "Yeah, I'll try. Goodnight, Kinjo."

"Goodnight," Kinjo said, glancing up from his paperwork as Tanaka and Mister Bones left the room. He let out a small laugh and shook his head, then returned to finishing up the report.

He pulled the pen away from the paper and skimmed what he had written. Satisfied, he signed his name at the bottom and placed everything in a folder.

He stood and walked to the evidence board, his tired eyes staring at it and trying hard to see the answers that weren't there.

The case seemed to be going nowhere. All he was getting were suspects with no information and suspects who, if they did know something, could no longer tell it.

"Kuya would have had this thing wide open by now," he sighed, starting to doubt his abilities.

As much as he liked to think it, he was nowhere near the skill level Hidaka was at, the man having been at this game a lot longer and knowing a lot more contacts than Kinjo.

And even though the two had been partners for seven years Kinjo could never pick up on that gift Hidaka seemed to have when it came to gaining information, whether it came from an ally or an enemy.

And this was something Kinjo came to realize, that he was better with analyzing crime scenes than he was analyzing people.

Although, as he took hold of a black marker and wrote "Deceased" under Ko's photo, he was beginning to see that this case was an exception.

"Four suspects left," he sighed, taking a step back and looking over everything they had, still unable to figure anything out.

Annoyed and with no fresh ideas he turned away and walked towards his desk. He grabbed his jacket and shut off the desk lamp before heading out of the room, hoping to get home while his meal still had a bit of warmth to it.

...

Zenigata parked his car at the curb, staring out the window to the house he was now in front of.

His heart began to beat faster, each passing second making him more doubtful that he could go through with it.

He leaned back in the seat, sweaty palms pressed into the steering wheel as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment before reaching for the door handle. Opening the door, he found he had to force himself out of the car.

Every step towards the house was harder than the last, his body trudging forward until he was standing on the porch.

"It's now or never," he muttered, bringing his keys to the door knob and unlocking it. Turning the handle he slowly opened the door and stepped inside the house.

His wife, facing the entryway from where she sat at the kitchen table, was the first to see him, her body freezing as she stared unhappily at her husband.

Zenigata had an equally unhappy look as he stared at his wife.

"Daddy," his daughter cried out, a wide smile on her face as she jumped out of her chair and ran towards him.

"Hey, Toshiko," he said as she hugged him as tight as she could and stared up at him. He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair.

"I see you're home early," Hisako said, trying hard to suppress the contempt in her voice.

Zenigata gave her a look of confusion.

"Yeah, mommy said you were on a secret job," Toshiko said as she continued hugging him.

"Sit down and I'll get you some dinner," Hisako said, her voice now holding no emotion.

"Gramma brought dinner over for us," Toshiko smiled, finally letting her father go and grabbing his right hand with both of hers, leading him to the table.

"Oh," he said, forcing a smile as he got to his chair and sat down.

Hisako brought a plate over for Zenigata and set it down in front of him.

He stared with uncertainty at it, then looked up at his wife with the same look.

"She's your mother," Hisako muttered, returning to the meal that she was not at all happy to be eating.

"Yeah," Zenigata sighed, poking at the unidentifiable mush on his plate with his chopsticks. He glanced over at his daughter, who didn't seem to mind as she took another bite. He stared back down at his plate and smiled, his life returning to some sort of normalcy.


End file.
